Tale of Twists
by Snippets of the Dream Catcher
Summary: If Chizuru knew what her father was up to with the Ochimizu and with the Onis, knew she had a brother, skills that rivaled Saito and she herself as an Oni, how different would it be?
1. Chapter 1

_Italics: Thoughts and emphasising. Also for japanese words where I will put up the explaination at the end of this chapter._

**Bold: Dark thoughts.**

_

* * *

_

In the past, Yukimura Koudou would spend a lot of time with Yukimura Chizuru, his one and only daughter. Playing together, running together, eating together, talking together, laughing together.

_Those were good times._

_But there was always an end to these kind of things no matter how long it had been desired to go on forever and ever._

_No matter how much he wanted to keep his precious daughter away from harm due to her bloodline, it would only hurt her most unexpectedly._

_He decided, he would have to tell her what she needs to know._

_The Onis, to their family, to her long lost brother._

_She would have to know._

_To protect herself._

_

* * *

_

When told, Chizuru didn't know if she should feel afraid of herself and her blood.

_But she did knew that she wanted to see her brother at least._

_He father forbade that. Kyoto was too big a place for her to search. Instead, he took her place, gently telling her, "Do not worry, Chizuru. I will be going ot Kyoto for some work. Along the way, I will help you find him. Just wait for my good news._ _Do not worry for I will write to you if time permits."_

_Chizuru frowned like a small kid, then pouting. Koudou chuckled, patting her head making her blush. Then, her mouth turned to a thin line and her bangs hit her dark eyes._

_"Does your work got to do with the Ochimizu, Otou-sama?"_

_His eyes widened. He never did tell her about this top secret mission._

_There was silence for a while._

_"C-chizuru, wherever in the world..." He trailed off. He was starting to sweat._

_"I saw your study. I will stay quiet but otou-sama, please do promise me one thing." She begged. He couldn't refuse._

_"What is it?"_

_"Come back safely with him here, in Edo." Her brother, how much she wants to see him._

_"I will," He promised._

* * *

Yukimura Chizuru gave a long sigh.

She didn't expect her father to just vanish leaving his work behind. He didn't even show signs of reluctance in working on the Ochimizu in Edo. He, as usual, would just sit in front of his desk with numerous books surrounding him along with huge stacks of papers. To lighten his workload, the only thing she could do was to put out warm tea for him and leave him alone. She didn't had the time to just sit down there watching her father work. She was girl, remember?

And the only one in the remaining family right here.

She had to do housework everyday, polishing up the floors, wiping dust off vases, cooking extremely nutritious meals for her father due to him being shut in his room. She sort of understood her father could not defy the order that was given to him.

He gave her letters where she couldn't reply fast enough, once a day. She was just glad that her father was doing well in Kyoto even though he found no trace of her brother.

Now?

She wasn't so sure anymore.

There was no way she was going to sit quietly at Matsumoto-sensei's place.

She knew how to fight with a sword. She should be fine.

She glanced at her short sword, unsheathing it, admiring its gleam under the sunlight.

The Oni of the East's short sword...

* * *

_"Chizuru," Koudou called._

_"Hai, otou-sama." She came._

_"This sword, remember the weight of the Yukimura family." He passed the Oni of the East's short sword to her._

_"Yes." She took it carefully and brought it to her chest._

* * *

Shaking her head, she stood up slowly.

She went to the market with a worried face. Passing the busy crowd, she had an idea. She smiled to herself. No one noticed. That was good. People may have thought that she had gone crazy.

Rushing to a tailor's shop, she reached there quite out of breath since she didn't had much stamina.

"Oh my, Chizuru-chan, take your time, why are in a rush?" The shop owner chuckled.

"T-tamamura-san, could you please make a man's clothes my size?" She said to the middle aged woman, Tamamura. Full name, Tamamura Saori.

"Oh? But Chizuru-chan is not even a man." Chizuru blushed. Soari narrowed her hazel eyes, brushing her long silky black hair which reached her buttocks. Then, she smiled.

"Chizuru-chan, you are like a daughter to me,"

"E-eh?" Chizuru widened her eyes, taking a small step forward towards Saori.

"You remember, don't you?"

"Eh?"

"I used to have a daughter your age but sadly, she passed away. You comforted me and I thank you for that." Saori smiled sadly.

"But to think that you are leaving so soon from Edo."

"H-how did you know?"

"Of course I can tell! Whenever your father sent you a letter, you would always come here to tell me. But a month ago, you no longer came." Saori smiled. Chizuru felt bad so she hugged herself.

"I'll do it, Chizuru-chan. I know your measurements so come here after three days!" Saori patted the younger girl's head, breaking up the half sad moment.

Chizuru smiled.

"Thank you very much."

"Go pack your stuff. Get ready to go to Edo!"

"Hai!" With that, Chizuru ran off.

"I should help her by giving her some food. Its the last thing I can do for her." Saori muttered to herself while turning to herself since there wasn't any customers at the moment.

"Is this how a mother would feel? Pain when their child leaves them?" She gently placed a hand over her left breast where her heart was.

And a tear slid down her face.

* * *

Yukimura Chizuru was ready to go to Kyoto.

Her male outfit was on, with her sword by her side. She turned to face Saori.

Saori smiled.

"Take care, Kyoto is big."

"Take care too," Chizuru smiled and gave her a hug. Saori hugged back.

"One more thing," Saori handed her a kimono and a comb.

"Why?"

"If you are going there, you may want to work. A girl should do a girl's job. In case you cannot find him for a while. But of course, I hope you will find him as soon as possible." She winked.

"Thank you very much!" Chizuru bowed.

Don't forget to write to me! I will help tell Matsumoto-sensei about your departure."

Saori smiled. Chizuru nodded. Matsumoto-sensei was busy and she shouldn't disturb him with personal matters like this.

She walked off, without looking back. If she did, she would never have the resolve to leave. She looked up at the glaring sun, her hand shielding her eyes.

Saori cried silently.

There was no turning back now.

_Not for Chizuru._

_Not for Saori._

**_

* * *

_**

A few days later...

Yukimura Chizuru was sweating. A LOT.

Luckily, she had her hat but still, it was not good enough.

She was pretty close to Edo now so she quickened her speed. In an hour, she should reach Edo. While halfway walking, her sandal strap broke.

"Just my luck," She muttered to herself angrily. Just then, a farmer with a huge stack of hay at the back with horses to pull arrive.

"S-sorry, excuse me!" She called out. Lucky her. Now, if she can convince him...

"Huh? Yeah, mister?" The farmer turned to look at her lazily. She cheered silently. It seems that she definitely do look like a boy.

"Are you heading to Edo?"

"Yes." Her eyes lit up.

"Then could you please let me sit at the back? My sandal strap has broke."

"... Hop on."

"Thank you very much!" She smiled at him cheerfully. In return, he grinned. Getting up carefully on to the hay,when she was ready, the carriage started moving again. Meanwhile, she fixed her strap.

Half an hour later, she reached Edo. Faster than planned with the help of a kind farmer and his horse.

Thanking them, she left with her fixed sandals. Soon, she asked around for her father. It seems that everyone knew about the fire and that his body went missing.

That saddened her but she didn't let her hopes get down.

Not finding her body means that there is a chance that he is still alive!

She realised, she would have to find a place to stay and work if she was going to find her father in Kyoto. Silently thanking Saori for the kimono, she wondered what kind of job she could do.

She was good at cleaning. Maybe a maid? But she must be able start work right away with lodgings thrown in to the deal.

Working for those rich people?

No way. She would never be able to leave to find whereabouts of her father.

Working as a _shikomi _for the geishas?

No.

Perhaps, a m_aiko. _It would be better. She could converse with the men and ask them questions.

... She could find out information because usually bad people would be there, she gets to eat, sleep and work properly. All she have to do was to beautify herself and get some proper training plus it may take years to complete and even if she found her father and brother before that, who knows, she may like the job and just continue on. If she doesn't, she will still continue. It was nice to finish what you start.

Screw the pride of an Oni.

The wonders of make up...

_It is the perfect job! _

Her eyes shined. She dashed to the red light district without stopping. Luckily, she didn't bump in to any guys who were willing to pick a fight anytime.

Finding a _okiya, _she took up the lessons.

Day after day with learning what she had to know, she grew up fast. The _okiya _was proud of her and soon, she completed it since she was so hardworking, and also due to the fact she can understand men very well and had a interest in learning music and so on.

6 months had passed and she had finally become a _maiko_. She had settled her debt and found an _onee-san, _it was all good but still...

She had yet to find her relatives. That sucks. She wrote many letters to Saori and when replied, she was angry at Chizuru for placing herself in danger and telling her that she never saw her father.

That sucks too. Her _onee-san _was always caring for her and she was glad. Tsuyu, her _onee-san _taught her properly and everything went well.

Even though she felt bad, she 'lied' to Tsuyu. She could have long completed the three elements of being a _maiko _and turn in to a _geisha_ but she needed the time to find her relatives. Concocting a story, she told Tsuyu she lost her relatives and came to Kyoto to find them. Beggin her to help ask for the wherabouts of her family, Tsuyu agreed.

Sitting down and letting Tsuyu do the talking was tiring though. She needed a breather. It was her break and Chizuru was at the back, relieving the cool air rather than inside the stuffy work place. Holding a cup of hot green tea, she looked up at the full moon.

It was beautiful.

Two men passed and knocked her and she spilled her tea on one of them. The cup cracked up slowly and broke in to pieces on the ground.

""Ouch!" The men clutched his arm, glaring at her.

Her face turning white, she bowed, "I am so sorry!"

"Huh?" One of the men turned his head and glared at her.

"This b**** needs to be taught a lesson." The other said. The first guy smirked. Her face paled even more.

"S-sorry..." She said and she turned to look at her work and home place before dashing off while clutching on to her irritating long kimono. Her sword...

"Stop!" One of the men shouted. That made her run faster.

_Someone, anyone! Goodness! What did I get myself into?_

Chizuru scolded herself mentally. In front of her, she made a turn and ran to hide behind some crates, panting. Immediately she stilled her breathing and movement. She did not have her sword with her. If not, she surely could have beaten them. She mentally scolded herself for not hiding her sword in her work clothes. What's done cannot be undone.

"You go look that way and I'll look here," She heard one of the men say. She clutched herself, trembling.

"AH!" She heard one of the men scream.

_W-what?_

She dare not peek but she can see the shadow of the man coming her way turning his head and running after his friend.

Did she_ dare _run?

Yes.

She got up slowly and sneakily as possible glancing at her right. Her eyes widened.

**White hair.**

**Blood-red eyes.**

**Blue haori.**

She heard about them.

_Shinsengumi?_

It has to be them but since when do they have white hair and red eyes? She doesn't care about that.

_RUN!_

Her mind screamed. She made a mad dash to her left, her legs aching.

"Argh!" She heard the second man scream. She dare not turn her head. She heard more swords pitted against each other. Screams... slashings...

"If you _dare _take one more step, I _will _kill you." Chizuru spun her head around after that statement and her eyes widened if that was possible. Her kimono and hair swayed in the breeze. Her lips parted.

_Since when did he get there?_

A tall man with long raven hair with purplish eyes... Pointing a sword at her. Behind him stands a younger man with brown hair.

She had enough of this madness. Fear was evidently shown on her face but in a split second, her face turned emotionless. She turned her body to face the man in front of her. He rose an eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes.

**She was an Oni.**

**There was no way she could lose to a human.**

**She had her pride as an Oni.**

**What would her father say?**

**What would her brother say?**

Enough was enough.

Sure she liked being a _maiko, _the men were interesting with Tsuyu handling them. The friends she made, plus the training she got from her _onee-san _and _okiya. _It was nice. Saori was also always there for her.

But no father,

no brother.

Today the men were more irritating than usual and that made her very stressed.

She did the unthinkable.

She hit the man in front of her with a punch on the stomach.

* * *

So how? Leave a review and tell me how is it? ^^

Okiya - The 'mother' whose lodging house in which a maiko or geisha lives during the length of her nenki, or contract or career as a geisha.

Geisha - traditional, female Japanese entertainers whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music and dance.

Maiko - apprentice geisha.

Onee-san - an 'older sister' that acts as a mentor for a maiko.

Shikomi - maid.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics: Thoughts and emphasising._

**Bold: Dark thoughts.**

* * *

Yukimura Chizuru woke up, and was very confused as to why she was not with the _okiya_. It fact, she was in a very unfamiliar place and that disturbed her a lot. She tried to move as she felt uncomfortable in this weird position. She gasped. But she couldn't even gasp properly.

_What? Why can't I move? They gagged my mouth!_

She tugged and struggled. She paused to regain her strength, while trying to recall what happened. She widened her eyes as every memory passed through her mind and hissed.

* * *

**Flashback**

_She gave a punch to the man's stomach but he regained himself quickly but he wasn't quick enough for Chizuru's next attack as she gave him a blow to his chest next and swept him off his feet. A man, perhaps this man's subordinate came rushing towards her and tried to knock her out but she deflected his attack._

_She glared at the purple haired man and lifted her skirts more to give a good kick in which he dodged but he couldn't avoid her next attack. He fell to the ground._

_Then suddenly, she felt someone knocked her head and her eyes turned blur and her vision blackened._

_She staggered for a moment before finally entering dream land with the last thing she saw._

_Three men as a 'final gift' before her slumber._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The door slid open and that got her attention. Her big eyes turned to the man that stood at the door entrance.

"Are you awake now?" The man smiled.

_He seem to be an middle aged man... And looks kind of sleepy too._

Chizuru mused to herself, trying to comfort herself little. The man walked towards her while she was musing to herself.

"You'll have to forgive me for having to treat you this way." That sentence caught her attention and she glared hard at the man in front of her and he seemed to be a little shock at that but regained himself quickly. She struggled even more but the rope that bound her was too tight and that hurt her wrist so she stopped.

"Please wait while I untie you." The man said understandingly. Her body tensed. But she wasn't going to escape...

At least not now.

She would have to see the situation first.

"That boy, Souji... Being tied up like this must really hurt." The man said.

_Of course! How about I tie you up the same way I was and then you can help me tell if its pain!_

Chizuru thought angrily, glaring at him.

"Can you get up for a second?" Chizuru did as she was told, not really wanting to get in to a fight with this man. Usually, men would just hit her but he didn't. Perhaps that is why she did as she was told even though he wasn't her father.

The man released the cloth on her mouth.

"You can remove the gag as well," He said. She did that immediately. It was uncomfortable having that thing in the mouth.

"May I know where this place is and who are you?" She asked politely since the man seem nice...

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Inoue Genzaburou. This is the Shisengumi Headquarters." Chizuru's eyes widen a little.

_Great. I landed myself in to trouble. I wonder what would Tamamura-san say about this..._

"There's nothing to fear," Inoue assured her.

_I am not afraid..._

"Come with me," Inoue said. He led her to another room. This time, it looked much bigger from the outside. Chizuru had a bad feeling about this.

Inoue slid the door open.

"Come now, enter." With the hands bound, she did as she was told, even though she had a bad feeling about it.

"Mornin'..." That scarcastic voice caught her attention and she lifted up her head that was previously looking at the floor.

"Did you sleep well?" She scanned the room while looking for the voice at the same time.

"Looks like you did." The scarcastic vioce came again. Finally, she knew who.

"You've got tatami markings on your face." Chizuru smirked.

"Impossible. I was laying on a futon." The man frowned at her statement. Obviously, he didn't expect his fun to be spoiled so easily. The others laughed.

"Quiet!" A man ordered. Everyone did so immediately. Chiziru noted that he must be the leader.

"So, is that the witness?" She heard another voice. she turned her head to wherever it came from.

"Yeah." A man, who had a green headband, replied him.

"Now, close the door and have a seat." Another man, sitting beside the leader said.

_For now, I will have to do as they say..._

Chizuru did as she was told.

"Yes..."

"I am the leader if the Shinsengumi, Kondou Isami," The leader introduced himself.

"Sannan-kun here is the president." Kondou introduced the man on his right.

"And, Toshi... I mean, Hijikata Toshizou is the vice-captain..."

"Kondou-san!" Toshizou interrupted him. "Why are you giving her details?"

"Should I not?" Kondou flinched.

"There's no need to introduce ourselves to someone we're about to interrogate, is there?" The man from earlier with the green headband said.

"Well, Kondou-san is always overly serious that way." Another man commented whom was sitting opposite of the man with the headband. Kondou faked a cough.

"Well then, lets get to the point. For starters, will you fill us in on last night's incident, Saito-kun?"

"Last night, a pair of "failed soldiers" encountered some outlaw samurai." The man with purple hair, now known as Saito said. "They killed each other off and we cleaned the mess. This girl witnessed everything."

"I didn't see anything!" Chizuru denied, sweating a little.

_If I don't deny, they may kill me or even decide to hold me as prisoner!_

"Really?" She didn't know who said that.

"Really!"

"Well, that's good for you." She finally knew who said that. The youngest looking person among everyone. Well, he did look around like her age.

"But according to Souji, you assisted the soldiers." The man with the headband said.

"No... I was running away from them until the Shinsengumi came..." She answered.

"Which means you saw the whole thing." The man with red hair said.

"If you could land a hit on me, why can't you defend yourself from them?"

"..." Chizuru's eyes show no emotion. The room was silent. Perhaps, it was due to shock. Chizuru broke the silence.

"I-I..." Chizuru started. "I just know a bit of martial arts, that's all and I was refraining from hitting them so I ran, hoping to chase them away but when you came, I got so upset so I..." She trailed off.

"... Doesn't seem that way to me. You seem to know quite a bit of fighting. Besides, juding from your clothing, you must be a _maiko._" Saito said.

"It was just luck as a _maiko_." Chizuru defended herself.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Before becoming a _maiko, _I learned a bit from a relative."

"That doesn't make sense."

There was silence for a while. But this time, Souji broke it.

"Lets just kill her. Its the quickest way to settle this matter." Chizuru narrowed her eyes.

"Enough talk of violence! We can't go killing citizens of the capital on a whim!" Kondou scolded Souji.

"Don't look so angry, I was just joking." Souji said. Chizuru immediately plaster a shocked expression on her face which was fake.

_No one ever jokes like that so he must be serious... I may need to kill him._

"There's a time and place for jokes." Saito commented.

"..." Chizuru thought on what to say. Finally, she decided to play the innocent girl.

"Please! I won't tell anyone so please...!"

"Enough..." Toshizou sighed. "Take her away."

Saito dragged her away. Chizuru struggled. She had no choice but to use the inncoent act.

"Please, I really won't tell so..." She was cut of as Saito threw her in to an empty room.

"Prepare for the worst." He said and left.

* * *

Evening arrived. Chizuru was tired of playing the little innocent act.

_I have to escape._

Chizuru slid open the door slowly and her eyes darted around, looking to see if anybody was around. The coast was clear and she tip toed, lifting her skirts up and cautiously tried to escape. Half way through her escape plan, someone held her by her collar. Since she was trained to throw someone when they come from behind, she did just that, only to see Toshizou.

Toshizou immediately hold on to her leg and no matter how hard she struggled and pulled, he wouldn't let go.

"Let go! I have things to do! My _onee-san _and _okiya _will be worried. Besides, I have many other things to do as well! There is no way I am going to stay down here and led my death happen!" She tugged at his arm. He held even tighter.

"Wait! If you were willing to risk your life to escape, we will hear you out." Chizuru stopped struggling for a moment and her eyes narrowed.

"Its none of your business!" She hissed and kicked Toshizou which made him release the grip he had on her and immediately, Chizuru took that chance to run.

She ran and ran till she finally arrive at the exit. By then, many men were chasing her. She rushed to the doors, holding herself up. The men too, stop running.

"Why? Why must you chase me? I already gave you my word that I won't say anything but all of you men are so hot headed! You refuse to listen to anyone that is not within your circle!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"I heard about the things that you need to do in life. We will listen to what you have to say." Kondou said. Chizuru glared at him.

"..." There was silence once more. Finally Chizuru spoke.

"All right." It was quite amusing to see them run after one person.

This agreement was merely a little gift.

* * *

"I am Yukimura Chizuru. Six months ago, my father came to Kyoto for some work. He promised to write letters to me but five months ago, he didn't write. I was worried so I came here."

"But why are you as a _maiko _now?" Kondou asked. The others pricked their ears to listen.

"Before I left, I considered my options. I may not be able to find my father in a short time and may need to work but I do not have the strength of men so I brought a kimono along as well for woman's work. Of course I would need a place to stay and to eat so I decided to become _maiko _since I may also be able to obtain information about my father."

"Even if you find your father, how are you going to quit as a _maiko_?" Sannan asked.

"I plan to be a _maiko_ for about a year before retiring and then I will head back home."

"Oh yeah so how did you get mixed up with the outlaws?" Souji asked.

"As I was resting at the back of my work place, I was drinking tea and... I spilled tea on them. They chase me so I ran." Chizuru explained cooly.

Almost everyone gaped. Chizuru ignored that.

"So then, those... "failed soldiers" as you call them came. Then the rest, you know." Chizuru shrugged. There was silence for a while. Then, Sannan broke it.

"You said your name was Yukimura Chizuru, right?"

"... Yes."

"Could your father be the doctor of western medicine, Yukimura Koudou?"

"You know my father?" Chizuru blinked once, twice.

"You're Koudou-san's daughter?" Chizuru could feel questions were going to burst. She sighed.

"How much do you know?" Toshizou asked.

"You mean the Ochimizu?" Chizuru asked bluntly and some people, for some reason, gasped. There was silence once more.

"Yes and what happened in Kyoto." Toshizou said calmly.

"I only know the consequences of taking in the Ochimizu, that's all. As for my father's disappearance, yes. I asked around."

"Let's make a deal."

"What deal?"

"We will look after you after Koudou-san has been found."

"Not needed." Chizuru stood up. Some men took their sword but Chizuru wasn't intimidated.

"We may be looking for the same person but that doesn't mean we must work together to search for that person. I do not want to stay cooped up in such a boring place anyway," Chizuru waved her hand.

"Um er... Wouldn't it be faster if we work with one another?" Kondou asked, while telling the others to settle down. They were upset for whatever she said.

"... Not interested."

After a few more attempts on trying to convince her, she still refused.

"All right," Kondou sighed, giving up on trying to convince her. Chizuru bowed.

"No need to send me out." She said.

"We will meet again, for sure."

She narrowed her eyes and left the room, sliding the door shut and her shadow disappeared.

* * *

So how? Leave a review and tell me how is it? ^^

Okiya - The 'mother' whose lodging house in which a maiko or geisha lives during the length of her nenki, or contract or career as a geisha.

Geisha - traditional, female Japanese entertainers whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music and dance.

Maiko - apprentice geisha.

Onee-san - an 'older sister' that acts as a mentor for a maiko.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics: Thoughts and emphasising._

**Bold: Dark thoughts.**

* * *

It was night time now and as usual, Chizuru was at the back of the tea house. This time, her shift was over so she was just relaxing before going to sleep.

She had her usual cup of tea with her in the cold chilly night and then, she sighed. How she disliked that day.

It was hard to just convince her _Onee-san _and _Okiya _on where she went and why on the day she was captured by those irritating Shinsengumi. So because of that, she got a scolding from the both of them which did not make her very happy. It has been a while since Chizuru saw them but she's not going to plan any time soon to see them. There was no purpose and besides, just looking at them makes her want to stab them endlessly.

Causing trouble for her, she hope she wouldn't have to see them again but deep in her heart, she knew that she would have to see them again in the future and that won't be once.

Just then, a shiver went down her spine.

_I have a bad feeling about tonight... Well, guess I won't be sleeping much tonight._

Chizuru got up, her cup, empty. Just as she was about to head back to tea house, she heard footsteps.

_Those footsteps... Rushing in the middle of the night?_

Chizuru raised her eyebrow and quickly entered the tea house, and shut the door but not completely, leaving a small gap in between for her to peek.

She widened her eyes and then narrowed them.

_Speak-I mean think of the devils and here they come. What are they here for, anyway?_

"So we hit the jackpot..." She heard Okita whispered. She smirked.

_This seems interesting..._

She got up swiftly and soundlessly headed to her room in a flash, changing into a normal plain looking kimono and undid her elegant hairstyle in to a simple messy bun, and grabbed her sword plus a black cloth. She wished she could remove her makeup but there was no time. She rushed back to where she saw the Shinsengumi.

_Good... They are still there._

She slipped out of the tea house soundlessly and stood behind the Shinsengumi.

"When I said we will see each other again, I didn't really expected it to be so soon." Their heads turned to look at her, shocked. She smirked.

"Let me guess why are you guys prowling around here. You came here to arrest some people from... The Ikedaya?" She looked at the said place, before returning to look at the Shinsengumi.

"H-how did you kn-" Kondou realised what he said and covered his mouth quickly.

"Huh..." Chizuru confirmed her suspicions, smirking.

"Anyway, please return home, Yukimura-kun. Its dangerous." Kondou recovered himself. Chizuru narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do! I do know how to protect myself." She said, miffed.

"So what can you do with that sword?" Okita questioned her.

"Much more than you ever can," She replied back haughtily.

"Why you..." Okita was ready to strike her with Chizuru smirking all the way but he was stopped by Shinpachi.

"Stop, Souji!"

"Hey, you all need more hands right?" Chizuru changed the subject.

"Huh? Uh... We don-"

"You do," Chizuru smirked again, cutting Kondou off. She wrapped the cloth around the face which she had taken earlier. The rest of the Shinsengumi took offence.

"Let me join in the fun. I am interested."

"What, we can't just let you join in!"

"You said that because I am a girl, right? You are seriously underestimating me."

"Kondou-san, time is limited." Okita reminded him.

"You let me join this fight and I will show my fighting skills. Then, you can judge me. Don't worry, I won't need any of you to protect me."

"... Fine." Kondou agreed finally.

"Kondou-san! What are you thinking? You-" The rest of the Shinsengumi protested, frowns marring their faces.

"Quiet! Besides, I do want to know how good are your fighting abilities," Chizuru smirked her fourth smirk when he stared at her. She wasn't intimidated.

"Well then, lets charge!" Kondou took the lead and slammed open the door of the Ikedaya.

"We are the Shinsengumi, who serve under the lord of the Aizu clan! By imperial decree, everyone is hereby arrest!" The men inside got up and drew their swords.

_Huh... So that's why the Shinsengumi came here. For a moment, I thought they found out my whereabouts._

"We will not hold back on those who resist!" That broke her train of thoughts and got her focused.

The men gave a war cry and charged.

"Kill them!" Kondou ordered everyone. Once again, Chizuru smirked.

* * *

Kondou blocked an attack from a man and then slashed him.

Shinpachi drew blows with another man, dodged the next attack and attacked him, breaking his sword and leaving a slash right in the middle of his forehead.

Okita dodged and slashed his opponent. Then he came back to back with Shinpachi.

"Its just like Kondou-san to scream a warning for everyone to hear." He commented.

"Its all good. It's proper etiquette to let them know what they are up against!" After that, Shinpachi charged once again.

"So it's good etiquette to put yourself at the disadvantage?" Heisuke asked sarcastically. They continued to fight, forgetting completely about Chizuru.

Meanwhile, in another room, Chizuru was slashing man after man. After killing quite a number herself, the remaining men in the room felt a bit intimidated by just a mere woman and that got them upset. Chizuru swung the men's blood of her sword placed herself in defense mode. They charged at her, all at once but that just made Chizuru smirked.

"Thanks for making this slightly more fun," She disappeared in a flash and reappeared again, behind the men and kept her sword back in its sheath. The men behind her lay flat, with blood spilling out. Then, she dashed out to find more men.

Back in the first room, Okita faced Heisuke, back to back, fighting off more men. Heisuke stabbed the man in front of him and Okita quickly finished what was at the bottom.

"Passing through," Okita smirked, running up the stairs.

"Hey! That's dirty!" Heisuke exclaimed, running after him. Then, they encountered more men in which they quickly settled.

Then, they spot a room and Okita slid the door open slightly only to see two men who merely gaze at the fight in the yard. Then, the seemingly, older looking man turned his head to look at them.

Okita and Heisuke prepared their swords.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Shinsengumi group left the Shikokuya since they had a hunch that the Shoshidai weren't there.

* * *

Heisuke gasped as he was being thrown across the room and hit the door. He lifted his head, to see his opponent in his defense form then returning to a normal standing position.

"You're a monster!" Heisuke said, getting up.

"Stop, for we do not need to fight."

"What was that?"

"If you pull back, I won't have to kill you." Heisuke smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, we have enough reasons to stay. I am not gonna let a Choushuu bastard like you get away!" Heisuke exclaimed, thrusting his sword at the man, only for the man to grab it and shift the sword to his side.

The man opened his mouth.

"I don't care if I was lumped with the Choushuu but I am not one of them." With that, the man let go his grip of the sword and punched Heisuke on the forehead, shattering Heisuke's forehead protector. Blood spurt from his wound and Heisuke once again was sent flying across the room.

"Hold it..." Heisuke whispered, falling unconscious as the man turned his back.

Meanwhile, with Okita, wherever he slashed, the second man would just dodge. His last swing, he cut off some of his hair and when he tried to slash him one more time, it was blocked by the man's sheath. Then, the man drew his sword.

"I see you have some bite in you." The man commented.

"If you're not careful, I may do more than just biting." Okita said.

* * *

Shinpachi was getting tired. A man nearly got his arm but he was quick enough to dodge and slashed the man.

Out in the yard, a Shinsengumi soldier was fighting with a man only to have one of his subordinates slash him at the back and the man thrusting his sword in to his stomach. Since Chizuru was out at the yard too, after her little brawl with the men inside, she defeated both men.

Back with Okita, he was still attacking the man only to have him blocking his every single move. He made a thrust only for the sword to hit the man's sleeve and him getting kicked in the chest. Okita got up only to be shocked.

He coughed out blood.

* * *

Chizuru left the yard and went inside again only to see the rest of them still fighting.

"You're slow." Chizuru commented.

"I'll go up." She said, without letting anybody say something back at her.

"Yukimura-kun!" Kondou shouted but Chizuru ignored his shout. Nearly to the top, a man appeared, going to strike her but she drew her sword and slit his throat. After that, she finished the last few steps and went in to a room, only to see Okita panting, with his sword still in attack mode and another man, pointing his sword at him. Okita did a thrust and narrowly escaped from the man's next attack.

"My my, you sure are bloody unlike me," Chizuru commented. Both men stared at her but Okita regained himself to strike him once more only to be blocked again.

"Is that the best you got?"

"Hm... Hey, you okay?" Chizuru walked towards Okita.

"If your are his friend and you get in my way, I'll kill you." The man said.

"Hm... Friend? I think that's the wrong term." Chizuru said and got up, only to be held back by Okita.

"My opponent is you." The man smirked. Chizuru sighed.

"Okita-san is heavily injured so, please sleep." Chizuru said and hit the back of his head. Okita's vision blurred.

"Damn you..."

"Huh... Is this a way of saving him?"

"Save? I merely did this to have more fun. Play with me." Chizuru drew her sword.

"My job was done when the Shinsengumi came here. I don't feel like fighting you." The man said and Chizuru narrowed her eyes.

"Is it because of I am woman?"

_There's no more noise below... Perhaps the rest of the Shinsengumi have arrived?_

"Can't be. but I guess I will play with you for a while." The man smirked.

He drew his sword once more and everything was silent. They waited for each other for a while before the man finally decided to thrust his sword at her only for Chizuru to block his attack and used her leg to sweep him off his feet. She tried to stab him, aiming for his head but the man dodged it and used his legs to trap her feet and make her fall. That caused her to lose her grip on her sword but to make the odds and even balance, she pushed away the man's sword too with her hand. The man tched.

Both of them got up immediately and got to hand to hand combat since their swords were pretty far away. He tried stop her movements by trapping her legs and twisting her arms but after capturing her legs, she used her head to knock his head and jumped and used her leg to kick him but the man dodged it. The man used his elbow to jab her in the back but Chizuru blocked it and used her feet once more to sweep him off his feet.

Now both of them were slightly tired. But not enough to sweat or pant.

"You are pretty good," He praised her. Chizuru smirked.

"You too. It has been such a long time since I last had so much fun."

"Unfortunately, I need to go."

"Its all right, for we will meet again soon."Chizuru said.

"Huh..." The man looked amused, got his sword and jumped off from the window. Chizuru then took her sword and placed it back in to her sheath.

She waited for help for Okita and help did really come, in the form of the rest of the Shinsengumi. He was carried out and she took this chance, to slip away quietly, just like the breeze, with her heart praying for the souls who died to find peace.

* * *

So how? Leave a review and tell me how is it? ^^

Okiya - The 'mother' whose lodging house in which a maiko or geisha lives during the length of her nenki, or contract or career as a geisha.

Geisha - traditional, female Japanese entertainers whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music and dance.

Maiko - apprentice geisha.

Onee-san - an 'older sister' that acts as a mentor for a maiko.


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics: Thoughts, Japanese words and emphasising._

**Bold: Dark thoughts.**

* * *

Far away where trees after trees surround and clutter, there was a big place and inside, a lady gazed out of her window.

"What do you think, my princess?" Her servant asked.

"It feels like as though the wind is beckoning." She answered solemnly.

"Wind?"

"I sense a storm like the one 300 years ago." The servant tensed her body before relaxing.

"Right."

"Pay close attention to which direction the wind blows."

"I understand."

* * *

Today.

It was a day off for Chizuru, who had been working hard for the last few days. To not coop herself in the tea house, Chizuru dressed herself in a fine _kimono_, with her only makeup for a deep red on her lips. She never really had the time to see the streets of Kyoto and this was the perfect day for her little exploration. She hid her sword in the sleeves of her _kimono_ for protection, just in case of any trouble. She felt safer with it, anyway.

She straightened her back and walked confidently on the streets observing the daily lives of people who try their hardest to survive. Along the way, she looked for new hair accessories for her _onee-san _and herself and nice new fabrics to make in to _kimonos_ and she just found and nice hairpin which would most definitely suit her _onee-san _wonderfully.

The time to relax, she let her mind go blank for awhile.

Just for a moment.

She continued her walk with dark thoughts in her mind. She looked at the people who surround her.

Their worries and burdens were small unlike hers.

Or so she thinks.

She gazes at a middle aged man selling his goods, with his daughter helping out. They looked so happy together, laughing together while working. The daughter would fetch more goods from the back of their stall...

Just like how she used to do so with her father's business at the medicinal hall where he works as a doctor. She would fetch more herbs and medicine from the back and attend to some people who only had minor injuries. She also did learn from her father, how to tell differentiate herbs and treat patients from big to small illnesses and injuries...

Just like how the daughter there was learning how to tell which vegetable was which. She sighed. If only, things weren't so difficult to handle. She forced her legs to continue moving forward. She saw the Shinsengumi patrol the area and she didn't really feel like entertaining them at the moment so she went another way and soon came to rest at a _dango_ store.

She slowly bit in to her _dango_, savouring the taste and drinking a hot cup of green tea.

"Yo, Chizuru-chan," Chizuru looked up only to see a face she didn't really want to see.

"Oh. Its just you, Harada-san." Harada Sanosuke raised his eyebrows.

"That's all you've got to say? I am hurt!"

Chizuru sighed.

"Do you any business with me?" She looked at him serious for he was seriously ruining her mood for _dango_. She didn't like people who interrupt her meal times.

"Oh no, just saying hi," He pretended to look offended. Chizuru smirked.

"Well then, shouldn't you continue with your patrol?" Sanosuke looked surprised.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Chizuru-chan, but before I do that, I just want to say thank you." Chizuru's eyes widened a little.

"Whatever for?"

"For staying with Okita till we got to him." Sanosuke smiled sincerely. Her heart warmed a little. Just a _little._

"... Its okay and here I thought why were you so friendly to me all of a sudden." She smirked.

He laughed.

"Well, I still need to do my patrol so see ya around!" Sanosuke waved her goodbye. Her eyes darkened.

_I don't really want to see ya around and that includes the rest of the Shinsengumi... _She thought childishly.

She finished her _dango_ and headed back home.

Her _onee-san _was pleased with her new hairpin and even more pleased with the new fabrics since she and her other coworkers needed more cloths for more _kimonos_.

Her _onee-san _gave her a tight hug to show her affection in which Chizuru returned.

Yes, everything was all right.

...

...

...

But a few days later, everything changed.

The Choushuu were rebelling against the Emperor and the Satsuma and Aizu clan are bickering on who should protect the Hamaguri gate but she didn't really care about that.

She is worried about her _onee-san _and _okiya. _Whom she were separated from while escaping.

_I hope they are okay..._

Chizuru gazed at the men who call themselves 'warriors' fleeing from the battle, heading towards Mt. Tennozan. She also saw the Shinsengumi here too. Running here and there, they were pretty interesting.

"Another fun game for me to play!" She stretched her numb body, then shaking it a little. She saw a Shinsengumi group heading to Mt. Tennozan too so she wrapped her head in a black cloth and headed there at once.

Arriving there, she only saw the man whom she fought at the Ikedaya.

"Oh. Its you." The man looked at her.

"I came to settle the deal." Chizuru lied. It was just by chance she saw him. Since she was there, she might as well fight him along the way while waiting for the Shinsengumi to come. They were pretty slow.

"Hm... All right." The man drew his _katana_. Chizuru got her _katana_ out from her sleeve and drew it too. A few seconds passed, both of them in defense mode.

Then suddenly, Chizuru switched to attack mode and swung her_ katana_, trying to cut the man's chest but he blocked, the _katanas_ pit against each other, loud sounds of metal hitting metal could be heard. He tried to slash her but she blocked it, trying to push him back but that was difficult.

He is a male.

She is a female.

Physically, he was better than her in every single way. Strength... Body built... There were many others too. Well, Chizuru isn't going to back down just because of that. A few more of attacking and blocking, the Shinsengumi came.

Both of them halt their fight and looked at the Shinsengumi.

"Yukimura?" Chizuru merely stared at Hijikata.

The man's eyes narrowed for a second.

_Yukimura... Could it be..._

"First you got in my way at Ikedaya and now you're here again. I see you _samurai_ bumpkins haven't had your fill yet." Hijikata's men were ready to draw their _katanas_.

"Excuse me, you aren't even _samurai _bumpkins." One man got angry and drew his _katana_ to strike him but the man struck him down with a slash on his arm. The others got restless except for Chizuru since he was none of her concern.

"Are you the skilled swordsman from the Ikedaya?" Hijikata asked, telling the others to stay calm. The man looked at him.

"Your skill at provocation is rather poor." The man 'humphed'.

"I heard that you're were a group of talented rounins but I see that the rumours are false."

"First, I want to know your reason for hitting him." Shinpachi said. "If I don't like it, I will kill you on the spot."

"...Huh." The man looked indifferent.

"... Shinpachi, take the group of men with you to Mt. Tennozan. I will handle here." Hijikata ordered. Shinpachi sighed.

"Understood." He nodded and the group went off.

"Hey, wait!" The man called. Just then, Chizuru spoke.

"Ah... Finally I understand what's going on." Everyone looked at her, with their full attention. "Everything going on and on at the same time was a little confusing." She smirked and walked towards the injured man. Hijikata and the members stared at her cautiously. Chizuru dragged him to a sitting position, leaning against the bridge's railing and then she sat on it.

"Oh my, please continue. I won't be doing anything." Chizuru assured them.

The man humphed. He turned to look at the mountain behind him.

"Why do you chase men that have fled the battlefield after losing? Why don't you understand the Choushuu _samurai's_ pride as they head Mt. Tennozan to slice open their stomachs?" Just then, Hijikata smirked.

"So that's all you had to say. Don't underestimate war."

"What?"

"They started a fight over something stupid and they lack the courage to fight till the end. Dogs with their tails behind their legs could never die with a warrior's honor! They deserve to be beheaded. Opening their stomachs is wasted on spineless traitors."

"Do you mean to say that they should have been prepared to die for the war they started?" The man's grip on the sword tightened.

"If they weren't prepared to die, they don't have a single drop of warrior pride in them. If they have any, then going all out is the appropriate parting gift." With that, Hijikata lunged at him with his _katana_ in which the man dodged.

"I hope you are prepared since you have hurt a friend of mine."

"You're a great speaker but I hope you don't think you can kill me." The man swung his _katana_ which Hijikata blocked, moving a few steps backwards. The man gave two more blows which Hijikata blocked and returned but after several blows, the man lost his grip on his _katana_ which flew to the injured man's direction. Chizuru instantly shielded him with her body.

_Ouch... Why did I protect this guy? _

Chizuru's arm got injured, with quite a bit of blood flowing down her arm. She could feel her wound starting to heal itself. She covered her arm, not wanting to let any one know that she was not human. She sat down, her eyes filled with worry. The man noticed and he narrowed his eyes. He smirked.

_Oh my, oh my, how scary... _Chizuru thought scarcastically.

"Kazama! That's enough!" Everyone snapped out from their thoughts. Chizuru was slightly shocked.

She couldn't feel this man's presence when appeared in front of her. Red hair with a beard... He pulled the _katana_ out from the bridge's railing.

_Since when did he...!_

"You're well aware that the Satsuma clan has no need to fight the Shinsengumi." The man threw back the_ katana _to its owner whom is now known as Kazama. Kazama smirked as he caught his sword.

"I didn't think it was possible... But I see it." His eyes narrowed, looking at Chizuru while heading towards his comrade. Chizuru glared at him.

_Darn him. He may have noticed it._

His comrade bowed.

"I am Amagiri Kyuuju, sorry for any trouble caused," The red haired man now known as Kyuuju bowed and walked off.

_Those two... Are dangerous._

Chizuru narrowed her eyes, and squeezed her arm. Once they left, Hijikata walked over to Chizuru.

"Are you okay?" She narrowed her eyes when he tried to touch her arm. She stood up abruptly.

"Yes. I can handle it myself." She sniffed. She didn't trust him. Nor any of his subordinates and leader.

They were... Dangerous.

In a way.

"Since I have nothing else to do here, I am leaving." Chizuru placed her _katana_ back in to its sheath, removing the black cloth from her face.

"Hijikata-san!" Chizuru turned to look at wherever the voice came from. It was Shinpachi.

"By the time we got there, they already commited _seppuku."_

"Suicide? Not a bad way to go, even for our enemies."

"Hey, the town is on fire!" Chizuru turned to look, her eyes widened. She dashed towards the town immediately.

"H-hey! Wait!" Chizuru didn't care who told her to stop but...

_Onee-san, Okiya!_

_

* * *

_

The leaders of the Choushuu radicals were killed in battle or commited sucide.

_The few survivors set Kyoto ablaze._

_A total of 27,155 households, 1,207 warehouses, and 253 temples were reportedly destroyed. We also lost the Gion Yamahoko float. Out of the 23 various floats, 22 were lost._

_Shortly after this, the Choushuu clan were treated as traitors to the Emperor._

_Eventually, this incident was known as "Kinmon no Hen"._

* * *

So how? Leave a review and tell me how is it? ^^

Okiya - The 'mother' whose lodging house in which a maiko or geisha lives during the length of her nenki, or contract or career as a geisha.

Geisha - traditional, female Japanese entertainers whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music and dance.

Maiko - apprentice geisha.

Onee-san - an 'older sister' that acts as a mentor for a maiko.

Seppuku - a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment.

Kimono - a Japanese traditional garment worn by women, men and children.

Dango - a Japanese dumpling made from _mochiko_ (rice flour), related to _mochi_. It is often served with green tea.

Katana - A japanese sword.

Samurai - the term for the military nobility of pre-industrial Japan.


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics: Thoughts, Japanese words and emphasising._

**Bold: Dark thoughts.**

* * *

"I am just glad everyone is safe, _onee-sama._" Yukimura Chizuru hugged Tsuyu. Tsuyu hugged her back.

"I was so worried when we were separated."

"Forgive me," Chizuru said. Both women looked at the ruins of their once known house and work place.

"What should we do? We are not strong enough to rebuild it and we need men to do so. By doing so, we need money and our money at the moment isn't very good. At this time, all men are busy repairing their homes. There isn't anyone who can help us." Tsuyu said in anguish. Chizuru squeezed her hand tightly.

"We must find work for the money."

"Mother!" Both women gasped as their _okiya _appeared.

"We have no choice. The other _Geishas _and _Maikos _including the _shikomis _have decided to find jobs out of Kyoto for awhile. I have found some willing men who charged us reasonably so the building of our tea house won't be so bad but what about you two?" She asked, and then, Chizuru and Tsuyu looked at one another.

"I have decided to stay down here. The people here will need me to pass food to their family while they work. They may be mistrustful of me because I am a g_eisha _but I have no other choice. I will prove to them anyway. Chizuru, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know but _onee-sama_, are you sure? Your hands will become rough."

"Its okay. I don't mind a bit of hard work."

"Hm... Its tough, eh?" The _okiya _sighed.

"I will go look around the area to see if I can think of any work to do." Chizuru decided. She bade farewell to Tsuyu and her _okiya_. She walked around, only to see men and women, both trying their best with their able children to build back their house and or shop. It was horrible, the fire, she mean.

_I never expected this much damage but I suppose it can't be helped._

"Yukimura?" Chizuru turn her head, only to see Saito and a group of men.

"Patrolling as usual, Saito-san?" She raised an eyebrow, turning her body to fully face him. Saito nodded.

"I see."

"Your job..." He started.

"The tea house was burnt to the ground. I was just thinking on what to do for money. We need it to rebuild the tea house and we don't have men working for us so we need money to hire men."

"I see." Chizuru shrugged as his response.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to find a job." She said coldly, letting him face her back and then, she walked away.

"Wait." She stopped.

"... I have seen how you fight."

"... What is that suppose to mean?" She asked.

_Since when? He never did see me fight before..._

"At the Ikedaya, I could see you at the top. You were near the ledge."

_Well, that explains it._

"So?"

"... Follow me. Kondou-san would like to discuss with you about this matter."

"..." For some reason, she left with him.

"Thank you," She heard him say softly to himself. For some reason again, she smiled.

* * *

"So you want me to help you train the new recruits?"

"Yes." Kondou nodded.

"Your skills were impressive and then now that this incident has occurred, I need you to help me."

"... You could have asked others." Chizuru stared at him, before closing her eyes slowly.

"You need money, don't you? I'll pay you for that. No one is going to ask you to work for free. Besides, you have yet to find a job, right? You can work as long as you want. Just tell us in advance when you want to quit.."

_He got me..._

"... Fine." Kondou grinned at his victory but it was short lived.

"I have a few conditions."

"Name them."

"First, I want to dress to how I want it to be." She smirked at Kondou's shocked expression.

"If you do that, the men may not concentrate." Hijikata cut in.

"Its training. If they can't even do a simple thing as keeping their hands and eyes to themselves, what is the point of keeping them? Besides, I bet that they are very prideful. I want to see how they would react to a woman teaching them." Chizuru smirked.

"Men have pride!" Hijikata argued. Chizuru's eyes flashed, then her head turned to face him.

"What's the use of pride when you can't even use it?" She hissed. That left him silent.

"... Second, I want my pay to be the amount _I _want."

"As long it is not unreasonable, I am okay with that." Kondou said.

"Don't worry, I am not greedy." She smirked.

"Well, uh... Okay..." Kondou muttered.

"Third, I am allowed to leave this place in and out whenever I want to except for training time."

"... Okay."

"That's my conditions. You accept all, don't you?"

"Yes."

Chizuru smiled a real smile and got up.

"Then its settled."

* * *

A few days have passed since her agreement with Kondou.

She got along pretty well with the Shinsengumi and they all seem to have fun with her.

She wonders why but she can't find an answer. When she thinks about it, she realised that she enjoyed their company. Even Hijikata too. He was also softening when with her.

She feels scared.

She may have lost her reason to returning to a _maiko_.

Chizuru hugged herself.

_I am afraid... So... afraid..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Night came.

Time passes quickly and Chizuru was a little sad. Her _onee-sama _must be tired so she let her rest while she heads back to her temporary home. She heads to her room, lying on the futon.

Right now, she is just wondering on what she should do. She was in her room, lazing about.

Heisuke, a boy around her age was going to Edo to recruit more men. He offered to help her go see if her father had been at home. She agreed, wondering why she relied on him.

_I suppose, its all right to rely and trust someone else other than onee-sama and mother once in a while..._

She blushed.

* * *

Feeling bored, she went to go help out Kondou in bringing the sake since she had nothing to do.

"Chizuru, please bring the sake to the conference room once its ready."

"Hai..." She said. She only said nicely because he said 'please'.

"Thank you. Also, Heisuke said that your father did not seem to have stopped at your house."

"... I see." Chizuru closed her eyes.

"Thank you very much."

"He will send us any information if there is any."

"Hai."

Soon, she served the sake for Itou and Kondou's side and roamed about the headquarters. A while later, she collected it back and soaked the empty sake bottles and wiped a bead of sweat on her forehead. Perhaps, she should not have worn a kimono today. Its constricting.

"You... Are not a soldier... What are you doing down here?" She turned, only to see Itou.

"... What is it to you?" She narrowed her eyes. Just then, she sees Itou dodge a sword swung at his face.

"Okita-san...?" Chizuru tilt her head questioningly. He ignored her though.

"There aren't any 'flowers' to entertain us men. But since you are here, I thought I should prepare something soft on eyes." Okita smirked while saying. Itou merely smiled as her took the flower on Okita's sword.

"My, how lovely," He says as he inhale the scent of the rose.

"But how crude of you to cut it with your_katana_." He opened half of his eyes.

"The school of Tennen Rishin Ryuu swordsmanship teaches to be somewhat rowdy." Okita replied. He kept his sword.

"You can continue washing the sake bottle now." He told Chizuru. She fumed.

_I am not your maid! Don't you dare order me around!_

"There are some things which I must discuss with you later, Okita-san,"

_For example, how to treat a lady and how I am gonna fix your manners!_

"All right," He shrugged indifferently which just made Chizuru even madder.

"Thank you for the flower, Okita-san," Itou said and then, he left.

Okita merely looked at Itou's back and smirked.

* * *

"I can't believe that it has a been a year since we first met you," Inoue said, looking at the snow.

"... Yes." Chizuru closed her eyes.

"You've helped out in many ways despite being only a teacher. Honestly, you have been a big help." He took a sip of his tea.

Chizuru never responded.

* * *

Later, they had an discussion where to relocate their base. Chizuru had a decision to make. To stay with the Shinsengumi or with Tsuyu and her 'mother' since the rebuilding has been done. But weighing the pros and cons, she decided to stay with the Shinsengumi.

That way, Tsuyu and her 'mother' would be safe.

She parted with them tearily.

She was just glad that no one from the Shinsengumi saw her like that. She hated pity.

So then her stay with the Shinsengumi was confirmed.

She listened to the whole conversation outside the room, keeping quiet. All of a sudden, Sannan appeared.

"They don't need a first sergeant now that they have a gifted military adviser." He said and left. Chizuru merely stare at his back.

Evening came.

The men commented on Sannan and soon, the topic came to Itou, filled with contempt.

Then night came.

She lay in her futon, unable to sleep. Then, she heard someone walking. She dressed herself in a kimono, only to see Sannan walking out of the headquarters.

Curiously, she followed him.

"I never imagined that you would be the one to find me here." Sannan commented.

"..."

"Please, come in." She followed him in and he shut the door.

"You know about the ochimizu, right?"

"Yes." She stared at the blood red liquid that was on the table.

"I modified it to not have any side affects but that is just a theory. If I take it, my arm might just recover. But that is if I prepared it correctly." Chizuru comforted him with her words but it wasn't enough. She tried to stop him and soon it turn to a struggle but he overpowered her and he took it.

"... You...!" Then, his eyes turned red and his hair turned white. All of a sudden, he grabbed her by the neck. He squeezed his hand, trying to strangle her. She winced as her fingers tried to pry his hand of her.

"S-sannan-san..." But he could no longer hear.

His red eyes were hazy...

Filled with blood lust.

* * *

So how? Leave a review and tell me how is it? ^^

Okiya - The 'mother' whose lodging house in which a maiko or geisha lives during the length of her nenki, or contract or career as a geisha.

Geisha - traditional, female Japanese entertainers whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music and dance.

Maiko - apprentice geisha.

Onee-san - an 'older sister' that acts as a mentor for a maiko.

Seppuku - a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment.

Kimono - a Japanese traditional garment worn by women, men and children.

Dango - a Japanese dumpling made from _mochiko_ (rice flour), related to _mochi_. It is often served with green tea.

Katana - A japanese sword.

Samurai - the term for the military nobility of pre-industrial Japan.


	6. Chapter 6

Italics: Thoughts, Japanese words and emphasising.

**Bold: Dark thoughts.**

* * *

"S-sannan-san... Please wake up..." Chizuru said with difficulty. If only his hand wasn't strangling her at the moment...

Her words were futile as his only reaction was to squeeze her throat even tighter and his grin grew wider. His eyes were as lustful for blood as ever.

He chuckled as she struggled to get him to release his grip on her neck.

"S-san... Nan-san..." All of a sudden, his eyes went back to its original colour and he seemed to have woken up, and got up looking very shocked. He released his grip on Chizuru, standing up. Chizuru coughed. She got up, only to see Sannan clutching his head in agony.

"It appears... To have failed. The odds against me were too great..." He said in pain, his eyes reverting to red.

"... Are you okay?" Chizuru walked towards him.

"You are in no position to be concerned for others. Kill me while you still can..." He muttered.

"... Kill?"

"The medicine failed. I am already losing my grip on reality. Soon, I may even kill you!"

"Its impossible for me to kiill you and for you to kill me." Chizuru said calmly.

"Do it!" Sannan glared at her. He took a step towards Chizuru.

"Sannan-san...?" Chizuru was ready to draw her sword to stop him.

"Even as I am now, you can still kill me if you pierce my heart." He took hold of her sword, and point it at where his heart lay. "Now..." Chizuru struggled to push her sword away.

"Let me die." Chizuru didn't had much strength to hold any longer. She hated it but she had no choice. This was her last resort.

"Anyone! Please help me!" She shouted, her heart sinking, feeling pretty embarrassed for asking for help.

Then, she heard footsteps. Then the door slid open.

"Sannan-san!" Hijikata made Sannan lose his grip on the sword and push him away from Chizuru. Okita and Saito came to hold Sannan as Chizuru placed her sword back in its sheath. Sannan screamed, his hands trying to reach his neck, as if he is going to tear them to shreds. Chizuru collasped, feeling tired. Hijikata caught her but Chizuru shoved him away making him glare at her.

"Shinpachi, take the Maekawa-tei entrance. Harada, You'll take the Yagi-tei entrance. Keep an eye on this room and don't let anyone near this room!" Hijikata ordered.

"Got it!" Harada nodded.

"Saito, stay on standby in the courtyard. Keep an eye out of Itou's faction."

"Understood."

"Hijikata-san, I would like to stay here." Okita said, looking at Sannan.

"Fine. Tonight would be the turning point one way or another. Will he live, die... Or break?" Hijikata stares at Sannan who is panting, his glasses not on his nose.

* * *

"So why were you with Sannan-san?" Hijikata glared at Chizuru.

_Again... With those eyes when we first met._

Chizuru glared back.

"I couldn't sleep and I saw Sannan leaving so I followed him out of curiosity. That's all." He sighed.

"You are only a teacher down here and may be a help in searching for Koudou-san but if you raise any suspicion, I'll kill you." Chizuru got irritated.

"Do you think you can kill me?"

"Why not?"

"You are... Naive. So naive, its sad." Chizuru then laughed out loud madly.

_He doesn't know, that foolish man!_

"We'll see," He said, disgusted at her and left the room immediately.

Under the full moon, Chizuru's laughter continues to echo.

* * *

Chizuru brushed her hair and tied it out into a messy bun before leaving her room to Sannan's room. She entered his room quietly and sat beside everyone else who were waiting for the verdict-would Sannan survive or break?

She could feel Hijikata's glare on her. He still must be mad for her saying such things as that she will be the victor instead of him. She smirked at Hijikata which he returned with an even stronger glare.

The door slid open, only to reveal Okita and Inoue.

"It looks like he passed the crisis." Okita commented, sitting down.

"He's sleeping now. So quiet and still." Inoue commented.

Sighs of relieve filled the air.

"So Sannan-san succeeded?" Shinpachi asked hopefully.

"We won't know till he wakes up." Inoue replied. "He doesn't look any different from yesterday but still..." The the door slid open again, cutting Inoue off.

"Good morning." It was Itou. Everyone cringed. Okita then coughed.

"You okay, Souji?" Harada asked.

"Yeah, just reacting to a gust of stale air." Okita said. Itou ignored that comment directed at him.

"Would that disturbance last night have something to do with why everyone looks deathly pale despite how beautiful it is outside?"

"Oh, well..." Kondou trailed off, looking down. Shinpachi and Harada widened their eyes.

"Hey, Sano, come out with an excuse!" Shinpachi whispered.

"Who, me?" Harada looked at him shocked.

"C'mon, lets just leave it to the expert of explanations." Okita cut in before it turned to a verbal fight. All three turned to look at Saito. Saito got up and faced Itou.

"Military Advisor Itou, there was indeed an accident here last night at our headquarters. There are aspects of the situation that have yet to be clarified."

"My, how troubling."

"We do not wish to trouble you with this as of yet. I shall report on the situation later this evening if you like." Then, Saito bowed.

"Very well. I understand your position." Itou still had that smile on his face which Chizuru wanted to tear. "I look forward to hearing about it in detail this evening." Itou then left the room. Every sighed in relief except for Hijikata, Saito and Chizuru.

"It feels like as though he let the matter slide. Think he liked how Hajime-kun handled the situation?" Okita asked.

"I hope that's the case." Saito said.

"All of our high ranking officers are here except for Sannan-san. He'll figure out soon that something must have happened to him." Hijikata said.

"You're right. Man, that guy is such a pain." Okita sighed and scratched his head.

"What should we do, Toshi?" Kondou asked.

Hijikata never did answer him.

* * *

After a while, Heisuke arrived back from Edo.

"Its been so long since we have been together on patrols, right, Chizuru?"

"Yes."

"Did Shinpa-san and Sano-san bully you?"

"No." Chizuru smiled. She could be relaxed around him.

"I see." After walking a bit more, they ran in to Okita.

"Souji!" Hesuke called.

* * *

While talking and talking, Okita suddenly coughed.

"Are you all right?" Chizuru asked. He continued to cough. Then, his eyes shift to a scene with two men and a woman.

"Hey, chick, what do you mean no?" The first man said.

"We are warriors fight everyday just to keep those damn foreigners away. Of course you are gonna offer us a cup of booze or two or maybe even your body!" The second man said. The first grabbed her hand.

"Stop it! Unhand me!" The woman struggled.

"Come on already!"

"No! Stop it!"

"My my, kinda sad that the foreigners are being booted out by trash like you."

"What?" Both men and woman turned to face Okita.

"A light blue haori..."

"You're a Shinsengumi?"

The woman turned towards a wall.

"We can cut to the chase since you figured out that much. What will you do?"

"Damn! I am getting out of here!" The first man cursed and ran. The second man watched him go.

"And you?"

"Damn, I'll remember this!" The second man swore and he too, ran. The woman fixed her hairpin and walked towards Okita.

"Thank you very much. My name is Nagumo Kaoru." After that sentence, that was when Chizuru had a headache.

"Ugh!" She clutched her head tightly.

"Chizuru?" Heisuke ran to help her. Then her eyes widened.

"Even if its just a little... My memories..." She said.

"Huh?" Heisuke look confused. Chizuru grabbed the woman's hand.

"Kaoru!"

"What?" Kaoru looked shocked.

"Chizuru?" Heisuke and Okita looked at her curiously.

"Are you, perhaps, my twin brother?" Kaoru's eyes flashed at that statement. Then, she... No, he smirked.

"I am so glad, my cute little sister." He hugged her. Chizuru lost her self composure for a moment by hugging him back.

"EH?" Kaoru-san is a...g-guy and is Chizuru's brother?" Heisuke said, shocked. Okita's eyes widened.

"Wait, which means you didn't need saving?" Okita asked. Kaoru smirked.

"The time is not ripe." He released Chizuru from his hug.

"Chizuru, I love you. I hope you'll understand things soon. When time comes, we will be together, _forever_." Kaoru smiled.

"I have some errands, see you soon, Chizuru..." He turned to face Okita. "... Okita Souji-san."

"What? Wait! What do you mean that I do not understand things?" Chizuru asked, confused for once, in her life. Kaoru smiled again. Then, he walked away.

"Uh... Chizuru, don't you want to follow her... Uh... I mean him?" Heisuke asked her. Chizuru faced him.

"No. After all, he said time is not ripe for what reason, I don't know. He is my brother, so I will trust him." She said.

"Okay..."

* * *

"I believe everyone has heard that Tokugawa Iemochi, the 14th Shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate, will officially visit Kyoto. The Shinsengumi have been asked to guard him as he passes through the city on his way to Nijou Castle." Kondou stated. Everyone started talking to themselves in excitement. Chizuru, still as a instructor still had to attend this boring meetings.

She still had way too many things to think about like for example, what her brother meant.

"After the incidents at the Ikedaya and Kinmon no Hen, the big-wigs have finally had to acknowledge our hardwork." Hijikata said.

"The fate of the country resides in our swords while he's in our care... Or something." Okita said.

"Yeah!"

"Guards during a procession..." Itou started to speak. "If only Sannan-san was still with us. We have truly lost a valuable ally."

Kondou faked a cough. "At any rate, things are going to get crazy. First, we need to set up our units." Hijikata nodded at that statement. "Let's see, Toshi, Souji and I-"

"Sorry, Kondou-san, could we sit Souji out this time? I think he's catching a cold." Hijikata cut him off.

"Is that true, Souji? Are you okay?" Kondou asked.

"I don't think its a problem. Hijikata-san is overreacting."

"Its not a problem we can blow off. You were coughing a second ago."

"Jeez, you're so over protective." Heisuke raised his hand.

"What's wrong, Heisuke?" Kondou asked.

"Kondou-san, I am not feeling that great either..."

"What? Don't tell me you caught a cold too? Its our time to shine, so I was going to have everyone greet the Shogun..."

"Sorry."

"No, your health is more important. I'm sure another opportunity would pop up. I'll see to it that you both help out then." Chizuru sighed. So boring...

Hijikata walked towards her.

"What about you?"

"Hm..?"

"Don't play dumb! I am asking you if you would like to participate as well."

"You could at least ask nicely." Chizuru's eyes narrowed. Hijikata glared.

"Oh, they are starting another staring competition." Okita commented. Shinpachi chuckled at that statement.

"Well, anyway, you can if you want to, Yukimura-kun."

"All right. I'll participate." Chizuru said, breaking her fight off.

* * *

Night came. Chizuru wonders why is she even doing more than that of a instructor. She is glad as this time, she is wearing loose clothing for her to run in to.

"The next change of guards will be at 9 o'clock! Everyone in Unit 3, please go to the courtyard." She continued to run and then, she stopped.

_This feeling from back then when Sannan-san was in his Oni state..._

She looked up, only to see Kazama, Kyoya and Amagiri.

"I see that you aren't a total airhead..." Kazama commented.

"What an insult. Why did you come here?"

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? Anyway, do you even know that you are an Oni?" Kyoya asked.

"... Yes. So what of it?"

"Humph, I don't see why you are with humans and honestly, we don't need your permission to kidnap you." Kazama jumped down.

"How did you know I was here and my name?" Chizuru asked, eyes narrowed.

"A little snooping. Women are very valuable. Now come with me." Kazama gave his hand.

_Three of them... I can't hold them off!_

* * *

So how? Leave a review and tell me how is it? ^^

Okiya - The 'mother' whose lodging house in which a maiko or geisha lives during the length of her nenki, or contract or career as a geisha.

Geisha - traditional, female Japanese entertainers whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music and dance.

Maiko - apprentice geisha.

Onee-san - an 'older sister' that acts as a mentor for a maiko.

Seppuku - a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment.

Kimono - a Japanese traditional garment worn by women, men and children.

Dango - a Japanese dumpling made from _mochiko_ (rice flour), related to _mochi_. It is often served with green tea.

Katana - A japanese sword.

Samurai - the term for the military nobility of pre-industrial Japan.


	7. Chapter 7

Italics: Thoughts, Japanese words and emphasising.

**Bold: Dark thoughts.**

* * *

She had no choice. She drew her sword and it clashed with Kazama's and he jumped back. Then all of a sudden, Harada and Saito appeared in front of her.

"Hey, you're messed up if you're trying to pick up a girl in an creepy place like this." Harada commented.

"You again? I see that you country dogs have sharp tongues." Kazama said.

"The same goes for you." Saito replied.

"Harada-san... Saito-san... What are the two of you doing here?" Chizuru asked, for some reason, feeling a bit irked.

"Aw come on, we came out all the way here just to save you, you know?" Harada said in a very 'hurt' like voice.

"... Whatever." Chizuru said. Besides, she was thankful for them deep in her heart.

"Get back." Chizuru felt someones hand on her shoulder. It was Hijikata. " I thought you came for the Shogun's head. What do you want from this kid?"

"I don't care about you or the Shogun at the moment. This is a problem between us Oni so don't but in." Kazama said calmly, his words dipped with poison.

"Oni?" Hijikata whispered.

_Just as I had thought... He doesn't know my kind exist..._

"Would you please pull back? Just as with Kinmon, I have no reason to fight you." Amagiri said.

"How ironic. I have plenty of reasons to fight you." Saito said back.

"Then it can't be helped." With that, Amagiri jumped on landed on the wall. Harada did that too, just that he was facing Shiranui.

"Long time no see."

"Between my gun and your spear, its friggin' obvious who's got the advantage."

"Shiranui, was it? You shouldn't let your guard down!" Harada thrust his spear at Shiranui and steadied his pace.

"You can't touch me!" Shiranui's gun and Harada's spear pointed at each others forehead at the same time. Harada smirked.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Shiranui smirked back.

"I didn't want some loser to hear the gunshot and come ruin the party."

The scene returned to Kazama.

_Some how or other these people know who I am. I can't believe that it has to be like this..._

Chizuru tightened her grip on her sword.

"Kazama, you wish-"

"That is unnecessary," Yamazaki appeared all of a sudden, placing a hand in front of Chizuru. She glared at him.

"Please return to the headquarters with me."

"What? No, I have things to do here! Don't tell me what to do!" Chizuru growled.

"Don't pretend you are warriors! Its sickening!" Kazama roared and he swung his sword and Hijikata blocked his attack.

"What do you want from a kid like her?" Hijikata forced those words out from his throat.

"Chizuru's too much for you, so we'd be taking her. Its that simple."

W-what do you mean!" They swung their sword at each other. The clashing of metals continued. Finally some people notices and are running towards the Shinsengumi to help. With a swung of his sword, Hijikata cut a few strands of hair from Kazama.

"Ho..." Kazama narrowed his eyes.

"Any more fighting is useless. We'll merely attract attention if we drag this out." Amagiri told Kazama as he stopped fighting Saito.

"There's no need to stay since our suspicions have been confirmed." Kazama commented.

"Tch!" Shiranui tried to shoot twice at Harada, missing, and then he dodged a swung of Harada's deadly spear.

I won't let you slink away!" Saito said and thrust his sword at Amagiri whom seemingly teleported himself in front to avoid the attack.

"We'll come for you again soon. Count on it." With that, Kazama and his followers jumped up and disappeared.

"Hm..." Chizuru frowned.

"Hey, do you have any idea why they are after you?" Hijikata asked Chizuru.

"I wonder too..." Chizuru muttered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

_What should I do, I wonder... Kazama knows me, I have yet to find out any details from Onii-sama and also, father, he must be hiding some secrets from me but I don't know what. What are they? I must kno-_

Her train of thoughts broke as she heard someone coughing. She saw Okita leaving and she walked over.

_Blood...?_

* * *

The next morning...

"That's enough! You're disgracing yourselves!"

"Huh? Who do you you are? We are royalists!" A man from the group growled.

"You're scum, all of you!" The woman said angrily.

"What did you say, you bitch!" Chizuru heard this and stepped forward.

"Are you truly men? Getting angry over a small matter... Its disgraceful! Isn't it the samurai's job to protect the civilians?" Chizuru said, looking down at them.

"What was that?" The man got riled up and his whole group drew out their swords and were ready to charge forward to attack her but before Chizuru could defeat them, Saito stepped in and used the blunt side of his sword and knocked the men out.

"Don't be reckless!" Saito said.

"I could have handled it myself." Chizuru said.

"And I could too." The woman said, handing the child back to its mother.

"Thank you!" The woman bowed.

"It wasn't me who saved you..." Chizuru trailed off.

"No no, anyway, this must be fate! Let's be friends since the both of us are girls! So, what's your name?"

"... Yukimura Chizuru."

The woman visible widened her eyes before reverting back to its normal size. Chizuru noticed it but never say anything.

_Is she perhaps... Oni?_

"Well, then, please call me Sen!"

"Sen? O-Sen?" Chizuru tried out the name with her tongue. Sen smiled.

"Yep! Let's get together again, Chizuru-chan!" With that, Sen walked off, her hair swaying behind her.

"Hm... We'll definitely meet again, O-Sen... Because you and I, are the same. That, you know yourself. You and I..." Chizuru whispered as she adjusted her _kimono _and walked off.

* * *

Somehow, Chizuru simply does not understand how she was squating in front of a basin filled with vegetables. She was suppose to rest from teaching! She gritted her teeth and tightened her fists, remembering the unpleasant incident a few moments ago.

**Flashback**

_Yukimura Chizuru was busy fanning herself with a paper fan she made herself. The weather was simply too hot. She was sweating a lot. She sighed, wishing right there and then, she could simply just lie on the wooden floors and don't give a damn about being considerate as she would been blocking people's path. Somehow, she held that urge in._

_"Ah... So bored..." She groaned and placed her palm on her forehead._

_"Ugh... I bet I will have a headache soon..."_

_"I didn't know you liked talking to yourself." Chizuru turned towards the voice._

_"Leave me alone, Hijikata-san, I am not in the mood to entertain you." She narrowed her eyes at him, looking quite pissed. Hijikata stood his grounds and smirked._

_"Since, you are so free, care to help out in something?"_

_Chizuru stared at him. She seriously wanted to change his smirk to screams of pain when she twists his arms in a unusual manner which are now currently crossed._

**_Heh... That wouldn't be bad..._**

_Chizuru giggled and grinned._

_"What the... You're creepy. Grinning and giggling like that for no reason."_

_"..." Chizuru stopped it and faced him. "So what is it?"_

_"Come." Chizuru followed him to the well._

_"... And?" Chizuru raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms in a lazy manner. Silent, Hijikata went behind the well and held out two wooden basins._

_"... One filled with vegetables and one empty?"_

_"... I shall leave the washing to you."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Damn you. Hope you go to hell soon."_

_"Not without you."_

_"... Just die. I expect payment for this."_

_"Whatever."_

**End of Flashback**

"God... I sure must charge high for this job." She sighed and started to wash them. Then, she heard someone grumbling.

"Give me a break..." She rolled her eyes and got up.

"Itou-san? Is anything wrong?" She called.

_Oh great... Why in the world am I poking my nose for no reason now?_

"Wrong? Everything is wrong! The stupid doctor tried to touch me, claiming it for medical reasons!" Itou claimed, hugging himself tightly, as though he was raped.

"Heh..." Chizuru then walked towards the hall where the checkup was held.

"Hey you! There are me-" Itou paused his words. "Oh well! It won't hurt her!" Then, he walked off merrily, as if he had forgotten about what happened earlier.

* * *

"Finally!" Chizuru said to herself and walked in, only to freeze in her step.

Men...

All in a line...

Half-naked...

_No sense of shame? No, wait this is the checkup, right? God, what am I thinking. Its obvious there's the need to remove their top._

She sighed.

She saw Heisuke, Saito, Harada and Shinpachi. All of them looked their usual happy self except for Saito, who was simply blank.

When it was Shinpachi's turn, she saw his vanity for once, trying to show off. She sighed, her hand on her forehead, shaking her head. The doctor told him to move which got him grumbling and a few other men behind him who were complaining that he was holding up the line. As Shinpachi walked back, Harada did a supposed muscular pose. Not wanting to lose, Shinapachi did a move of his too. Soon, they were in a competiton.

Chizuru's lips curled and her eyes softened.

Even if its just for a moment...

* * *

"Yo, long time no see, Dr. Matsumoto." Matsumoto turned to the voice. His eyes widened in shock.

"Chizuru? Why are you here?"

"Mah mah, I think that is something unimportant." She said casually and walked in to the room. "Have you seen my father? He's kind of pissing me off with this cat-and-mouse game."

"Chizuru!" Matsumoto gasped. "How can you speak about your father that way! What happened to you during the few months you left me?" Chizuru shrugged.

"Tired of being nice and polite so I changed." She smiled. She sat down gracefully as did Matsumoto.

_I guess only her way of speaking has changed...?_

"Well then, kind of hot here, isn't it?" Chizuru said, fanning herself with her hand that wasn't helping much.

Matsumoto sweat dropped.

_Guess I was wrong..._

"..." Chizuru checked her nails for any cracks and place them under the light.

"Are you well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Not, so since my father left."

"I see." Chizuru sighed. She could feel her tears prickling her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question. have you seen my father?"

"... I am sorry."

"... I see. Then there's nothing to talk about." Chizuru got up and left the room quickly. Matsumoto stared at her back till she left and then, he looked at his cup of tea in hand.

_Was she ever this... Cold?_

* * *

So how? Leave a review and tell me how is it? ^^

So sorry! I have been so busy! DON'T KILL ME! I BEG YOU!

Okiya - The 'mother' whose lodging house in which a maiko or geisha lives during the length of her nenki, or contract or career as a geisha.

Geisha - traditional, female Japanese entertainers whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music and dance.

Maiko - apprentice geisha.

Onee-san - an 'older sister' that acts as a mentor for a maiko.

Seppuku - a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment.

Kimono - a Japanese traditional garment worn by women, men and children.

Dango - a Japanese dumpling made from mochiko (rice flour), related to mochi. It is often served with green tea.

Katana - A japanese sword.

Samurai - the term for the military nobility of pre-industrial Japan.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN (IMPORTANT):**

_I really have no excuse for not updating for so long other than my extremely important exams last year for it decides where I go in life. I read through the reviews for this fic and I was wondering to myself, why in the world did I not reply to some of you and I was extremely guilty. I AM SO SORRY. What bad manners I have, please forgive me. But I don't plan to answer them as sooner or later you'll find out. A little suspense will do. :) Seeing all the reviews once again motivated me to quickly finish the chapter. This chapter may seem to be boring first but later it will have much changes and is much longer and I hope you all enjoy it cause a reviewer of mine reminded me not to stay too close to the original plot. Thank you so much! I had this in mind for a while. I was just wondering of how I should write it out. Well, it's out now!_

Italics: Thoughts, Japanese words and emphasising.

**Bold: Dark thoughts.**

* * *

Sliding the door close, Chizuru removed the hairpin from her bun, leaving her hair to fall down gently. Still a little disheartened from her earlier chat with Matsumoto, she took small steps further into her room.

She knelt and sat down on her legs, opening the dark cherry wooden box that was the size of a book. She placed her favoured hairpin in it while slowly taking out a round mirror that was as big as a small plate. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she removed her makeup meticulously with a cloth that had numerous stains that consists of different shades of pink, red, and a bit of brown and black. After she was done, she folded it and placed it on top of a small basket at the corner of her room as a reminder to wash it the next day.

She went to bed with dreary thoughts about being unable to find her father. Matsumoto was of course her last hope. If he didn't know where could he be, who would?

...

The next day came quickly. Too quickly for Chizuru in fact. With a quick letter to Saori whom she had yet to write to for a long time, she sent a messenger to deliver her letter along with some fabric that Saori would definitely love and obviously would not be around in Edo. Well, a little compensation to quell her anger since letters were not sent to her for a long time.

Declaring that she needed a breather, she left before anyone could stop her-or even cook her share of breakfast.

Without breakfast is something Chizuru could not do with which was silly of her of course. To leave without eating a free meal back at the headquarters but she just didn't want to see their faces today since they everyday, already did scream, 'your father has yet to be found'.

"Yo, missy, want some _dango_?"

Chizuru turned towards the voice. Feeling a little hungry and even though _dango _is something that is not meant to be eaten for breakfast, she still wanted to anyway.

"Yes, please." She smiled politely, a little stiff. The man who looked to be in his mid thirties grinned.

"Sit there for a while and I'll get it for you." She nodded and sat down on a wooden bench that seemed to be a little old but nevertheless, in good working condition. A few minutes, later, he came with a plate of _dango_.

"Thank you," Chizuru smiled, and paid for it.

Blowing gently on her piping hot _dango_, she bit into it. Smiling slightly, she took another bite, fully enjoying her make shift breakfast.

"Chizuru-chan?"

Chizuru paused before she could take her third turned her head towards the voice.

"O-Sen?" Slowly, she placed her dango down onto the small plate. A little stunned to see her, she gaped for a while. Sen blinked and smiled widely at her.

"Long time no see?"

Finally remembering to close to her mouth, Chizuru blushed slightly. "It was less than a year?" She tilted her head, a little confused. "Have a seat?" She gestured towards the empty space beside her. Sen nodded her head.

"Thank you, but I still think it has been a long time since I last saw you."

"You're exaggerating!" Chizuru smiled softly at her, holding a stick of dango. "Want one?"

Sen smiled gratefully, taking the stick. "Thank you."

"How have you been?" Blowing at her food, she took a bite.

"Nothing that warrants worry." Chizuru said smiling.

"Haha, such a roundabout answer. Is it tough to live with so many men?" Chizuru shook her head.

"I see, I was a little worried." Sen gave a small smile, turning to look at the people who were passing by, going through their daily life. But Chizuru knew better. She was actually looking at her short sword from the corner of her eye. She ignored it.

The both of them ate quietly after that. When Sen finished, she faced Chizuru with a serious look on her face.

"I wish to see you again." For a moment, her eyes turned demonic. Nearly, Chizuru didn't catch it. Pretending that she did not catch it, she nodded her head smiling softly.

"All right. I am sure we will."

"Yeah. I wish I could stay and chat but I just remembered I have something to do so I'll see you soon. Then I'll introduce to you a great meat bun shop. My treat." Sen winked. " As thanks for the _dango_." She bowed and then left the place, leaving Chizuru behind to clear her food.

* * *

"Chizuru, we're leaving. Sure you're not coming?" Heisuke asked. Everyone was going out to celebrate due to a successful assignment they completed. Chizuru shook her head, smiling.

"Go and have fun. You deserve it."

Suddenly, she shivered slightly and was sure it was not the cold air around her. A little unsure, she shifted her eyes around.

"Chizuru, are you feeling cold? If so, don't forget to wear another layer." Heisuke said, concerned.

"Ah, of course." She smiled. She walked over to Harada.

"With such a fierce stare, you're sure to bring many down to their knees but really, what's wrong?" She said softly.

"On that night when I was taking care of the assignment, were you out?"

"... No." Chizuru shook her head.

"Really?"

"I have no proof. Did you see someone like me out there?"

"Yeah. A girl like you got in the way while we were apprehending those Tosa Clan guys. Really looked like you."

"Could be your brother. Nagumo Kaoru, he likes to dress in woman garb, doesn't he?" Okita who overheard their conversation said out loud, causing everyone to turn and look at Chizuru and Harada.

"I wouldn't know. I wasn't there. I don't even know what he's doing so asking me will not help you."

"Calm down, she has no relation to this this time round. Well, in a way." Okita said. "Because, on that day, Heisuke and I heard what Kaoru-kun said, didn't we, Heisuke?" Okita patted Harada's shoulder.

"Yeah. Chizuru doesn't know Kaoru's movement from what he said. Besides, it was dark, sure it was someone who look like Chizuru?"

"Hm... Chizuru, do you know which clan your brother is under? Or if he even has one." Harada asked, deep in thought, trying to recall that night.

"No. I have no way of contacting him."

"Well, in any case, we'll find out sooner or later when we cross paths." Hijikata said. "So it's fine."

"I see. Sorry for the accusation." Harada said, petting her head, giving her a big grin to calm her down. Chizuru nodded.

"Sorry for being rude too." She mumbled. He heard it though and chuckled as he walked off.

* * *

"I need you all to be synchronised when you practice your swings. This will help improve your patience, and your cooperation with one another. Doing all of this at the same time, this will definitely help you when you're in groups, taking on the enemy. Cooperation is extremely important and we cannot neglect it." Chizuru said loudly, for all the men whom she was supposed to train to hear.

"425!" The swings got sharper and all ended at the same time.

"You're too soft! Saying this clearly will improve your lungs capacity and stamina. You're not using your lungs enough. We need all the stamina we can get. Motivate yourselves, get to 1000 swings!"

"430!" The men hollered, but not really ending at the same time.

"We've got to say out loud together as one! I don't want anybody to get distracted just because someone had said it out slower or faster than you. I don't want anybody to lose focus or pace. I want everyone to do this together!"

"437!" Chizuru nodded her head in approval.

"Continue! We've got to train harder!"

"YES! 440!"

...

"1000!"

"Okay, rest for 5 minutes. Then we'll do 200 push-ups and run 10 rounds around the headquarters before taking a 5 minutes break again."

"Okay!" Said all the men. Almost immediately, some dropped to the ground, or chatted with one another, or just simply resting by sitting down.

Chizuru patted the sweat off her eyebrow, sighing.

_To think the moment the break started, they become like this. At least they seem to have better teamwork now._

"Yukimura-san." Chizuru blinked.

"What is it, Saiji?"

"Well," Saiji, who is one of the men who were training just now gritted his teeth. "I am extremely sorry for my improper behaviour in the beginning. I doubted you and have, like you said, looked down on women."

Chizuru blinked again, recalling the first day when she stepped in, to help out in the training the men underwent.

**Flashback:**

_"This is Yukimura Chizuru. She'll be helping all of you in your training. I want everyone to cooperate with her." Hijikata ordered._

_Chizuru took in the men who all stood in their position with some who looked in disbelief, angry. Few had passive looks on their faces. Chizuru could hardly blame them. How many women in this era could fight as well as her?_

_Silently berating herself for being cocky, she cleared her throat._

_"I know you may be angry with this arrangement but I assure you that I am qualified for it so you don't have to worry. I am not asking you to immediately accept this. I will prove it to you so I hope we can work with one another. So please take care of me." She bowed and took in a few voices of who murmured. A few grunts were heard._

_Hijikata nodded his head in approval. "I shall leave you all be. Cooperation is important." He left after making sure everyone heard it._

_"You're a woman." Chizuru heard a sneer. "What in the world can you do except but scream in all an annoyingly high-pitched voice._

_"Stop it, Saiji. She's our instructor now." A man with short black hair hissed to the person beside him, who is this Saiji._

_"Shut up, Akato. You may not against them, but I am!" Saiji glared at the man whom is Akato. Silently taking in their names, faces and conversation, Chizuru opened her mouth._

_"I understand your doubts. Like I've said, I am not asking you to immediately accept this. I hope as time pass, we can get along."_

_Saiji glared at her._

_"I don't plan on accepting any time soon. I am saying that you're annoying and useless and will not be beneficial to us!" Chizuru sighed._

_"Shall we spar then? We'll use bamboo swords. If you think I really am incapable of teaching, why don't you test me? This will also let everyone see and i hope all doubts can be cleared."_

_"Do you think you can really beat me? I'll show you! I accept your challenge." Saiji sneered again._

_"Could someone lend me their bamboo sword?" Chizuru looked around._

_"Use mine." Akato handed it to her, with a passive look._

_What a look. A little surprising this Saiji is his friend or something. __Chizuru thought._

_"Thank you." Both Chizuru and Saiji took their positions. Everyone crowded to look._

_With a cry, Saiji rushed towards her, his bamboo sword raised, ready to strike her on the head. Immediately, Chizuru took a step backwards, and raised her bamboo sword as well to parry it. She pushed his sword one side twice, with great strength and speed that surprised Saiji who was not expecting two pushes. He redrew his sword and swung it sideways to hit her side but Chizuru twisted her wrists to block the hit and slid the sword up and push forward._

_Saiji expected it and retreated, surprising Chizuru whom bent her back forward, thus leaving an opening for Saiji to strike but Chizuru dodged it and struck his side causing him to lose his grip of his sword which fell to the ground. Immediately, Chizuru pointed the sword at his chin._

_"Do you accept?" Chizuru said quietly, panting a little. All eyes were on her, many who were surprised. Saiji must had been one of the best, judging by the great deal of disbelief on their faces._

_Saiji clenched his fists, panting a little as well._

_"I know a lost when I have seen a lost. I've lost."_

_"You don't really rely on strength to fight, do you? You'll need more than that." Chizuru smirked. Saiji glared at her with a slight blush. Chizuru ignored it and continued. "Your stance was good but you're a little too straightforward so I knew what you were going to do and could easily counter it. Since you rely more on speed, you should train on your swings more so that it'll become more natural for you._

_All of them stared at her. Saiji widened his eyes at her comment._

_"You knew I rely more on speed?" Chizuru nodded her head._

_"You'll need a little more strength. Some guys have tough skin." She joked a little. "So do you accept?"_

_"... Give me time." Saiji said solemnly. Chizuru nodded her head._

_"Of course."_

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, that. Some of the women are like that so you've got to accept it. Well, just stay away from them if you can't handle them. It's okay and quite natural to conclude I may be one of them since I don't think you interact with them much. Just get to know them first. They aren't so bad." Chizuru smiled.

"No. it isn't." Saiji said firmly. "I want to work even more with you. And of course, thanks to you. I think I don't have such a bad impression of them anymore."

"Sure." Chizuru smiled. "Well then, our break is up, let's start on our push-ups!" Chizuru shouted.

"_HAI_!"

Training ended with a few spars with one another before Chizuru let the men rest for the day.

When she thought she could finally rest herself, she realised that the ground was not very clean especially with the dead leaves around. Refusing to live with mess around which is nearly close to a dump in her opinion, probably due to so many men living together whom are generally not so clean, she took hold of a broom and marched to the dirtiest spot that she could find.

Which just so happened to be near the captains who were having a bit of a talk.

Overhearing them saying something about Itou, she snorted mentally.

Needless to say, she didn't have a good impression of him.

Night quickly came for Chizuru as she busied herself by cleaning whatever dirt or mess she could find. Tired, and resisting the urge to flop on her futon and sleep the night away, she took a cold shower to jolt her tired muscles to work a bit more. Quickly eating her dinner without much talking, she went back to her room to brush her long silky hair and tie it to one side so that her hair would not be messed while asleep.

Sliding on to her futon and covering herself, she closed her eyes and willed her body to shut down.

After sleeping for about two hours which felt like two minutes to her, she woke up to the heavy footsteps that were coming closer to her quarters.

"Blood... Blood... Give me your blood...!"

_Who?_

Her eyes flashed a hint of annoyance as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, unable to catch on to whoever or whatever was saying. Getting up while noticing a shadow near her room that was dangerously moving closer to her door, she took her sword that was laying near in her room, sensing danger.

"Give me your blood!" That seemed clear to her now as she took in the white hair and blood-red eyes of a man who looked crazy, oozing out killing intent. With a quick slice of her sword, she slashed him at the chest, spilling blood which landed nearly everywhere. She grimaced as the blood landed on her sleepwear and face. Gingerly rubbing it off from her face, her eyes never looking away from her enemy, she did a quick thrust to his chest as he tried to slice her from her shoulder.

"What's the matter!" Chizuru turned to look at Hijikata, who entered her room. Taking a quick look, he looked at her in the eye.

"Sorry for the trouble." Chizuru nodded her head, understandingly.

"Chizuru! Are you okay?" Cried out a few voices whom Chizuru recognised to be Heisuke, Harada and Shinpachi.

"Yeah."

"Someone take him away." Hijikata ordered while Kondou, Saito and Okita arrived as well.

"I apologise for him escaping, Yukimura-kun. Are you all right?" Sannan appeared from the walkway. Chizuru nodded.

"Thank you." Chizuru murmured as the people around her started to move and react more. Taking her sword, she left her room. Outside, she met Itou.

"What in the world is going on! Please explain! Making such a ruckus when it's already so late! People need their beauty- S-Sannan-san?! Why are you here?! Y-You s-should be d-dead!" Itou stopped to complain and gave a frightened expression when he saw Sannan.

"Calm down, Itou-san. Since it's late, I shall explain tomorrow." Kondou said in a comforting manner. Pushing Itou, he left as soon as he arrived before he could say anything else.

"How can I be calm? You owe me a good explanation for this!" The words of Itou came out as Kondou said something that no one else could already hear.

"Should I kill him?" Okita asked cheerily.

Hijikata sighed.

"Sleep in my room tonight." Chizuru shook her head.

"I don't think I can sleep anymore. I'll be here." Hijikata opened his mouth as if wanting to say something else but shut it quickly. Stiffly nodding his head, he left. Soon everybody left after much persuading to no avail for Chizuru to sleep and to shift to another place to be as her room was bloody.

* * *

Morning came. Feeling tired from not getting enough sleep, Chizuru yawned but that was to be expected. Slapping her cheeks, she stood up from leaning against a pillar that was near her room. She cleansed her mouth and made some tea for herself and sat near where the men's quarters are.

"Akato! Are you sure on leaving?" A muffled voice from being the door said, annoyed. Chizuru quickly knew that it was Saiji.

"Yeah." Replied an equally muffled voice that was passive. "Itou-san invited me. So I said yes. It'll be beneficial."

"What?" Saiji sighed, frustrated. "He invited you and you said yes?"

"I have my reasons." Akato said, with finality which did now allow room for protest. Sounds of someone packing their belongings could be heard. Then, the door slid open.

"Yukimura-san." Akato said. Chizuru nodded her head.

"Ah, Yukimura-san! Please talk to him! He wants to leave with Itou!" Saiji said, frustrated while gritting his teeth.

"So you're leaving." Chizuru muttered.

"Yeah."

_Itou, is really a sly man. He really is fast in leaving... And squeezing us as hard as he can for water._

"I hope you won't regret it. It was fun with everyone. It'll be a little quiet now." Chizuru said softly, stroking her hair, sounding a little sad.

"It was fun too." Akato murmured. "I do try not to regret my actions." He smiled lightly, turning to Saiji who was behind him.

"I'll miss you."

"W-what? Don't say such silly things! You really annoy me you know!" Saiji huffed, a little embarrassed to hear something like that from Akato. He lightly punched him.

"You do the same to me too." Akato replied, as passive as ever. "We might be able to meet up sometime. Have a cup of sake or something." With that, he left while adjusting his belongings.

Unable to reply or call him back, Saiji slumped beside Chizuru.

"I couldn't stop him." Dejection filled his voice. Entwining his fingers to become a small bridge, he placed his forehead on it.

"It's his life. I am sure you could some day meet up with him, and drink sake." Chizuru patted his shoulder.

"Yeah." But the voice sounded so hollow, as if it didn't believe what Chizuru said. Chizuru closed her eyes, her heart aching a little. After all, Akato was someone she could click with when training.

* * *

20 March 1867, Itou left with 13 men including Saito, and Heisuke. Shocked but there's nothing he could do as she saw them walked out of the Shinsengumi headquarters.

Seeing Akato, Saito and Heisuke walked out with determination, she knew it was hard for them. Silently, she hoped that whatever they hoped they could fulfill, would be done.

Training was held again. The men were restless so with them so unfocused, she made them run as hard as they can, letting them relieve some of the stress they hold from either seeing their captain or friends leave. Chizuru, without a will to scold, ran with them, trying to do the same for herself but to no avail as the sun set with her heart still heavy.

Dipping inside her bath, Chizuru closed her eyes and held her breath as her head sank into the water.

_Everyone's scattered. Moral is low. The men can't concentrate as the ones who left were close to them. I have to do something about it._

_..._

_But what?_

_I can't think. My head hurts._

She gasped for breath as she tossed her head out of the water. Finding herself to be pruning, she got out of the tub to dry herself and leave.

At night, while eating dinner, she absent-mindedly pluck her food, not really eating, ignoring Shinpachi's growls of scolding Heisuke and Kondou's words of comfort.

The door slide opened slowly.

"Commander," came a voice that Chizuru did not really recognise. "we have a lady visitor. She's asking for Yukimura Chizuru-kun but needs the commander and advisors to attend as well."

Going back to reality by hearing him said her name, she looked at the man in mild surprise.

With everyone finishing their food as fast as they can. the man brought them to another room where the lady was already waiting at with her servant.

"O-Sen?" Sen, with a serious and grim look on her face, she said hurriedly.

"Chizuru-chan, we need to leave." This visibly shocked a few of them.

"Why?" Chizuru said passively.

"There's no time. Please prepare to leave immediately." Sen's servant said.

"This is too sudden. Could you explain why?" Shinpachi said. Sen took a deep breath before beginning.

"I believe you've already met Kazama Chikage"

"He's from the Satsuma clan, isn't he?" Harada said.

"He, along with Amagiri and Shiranui have caused trouble for us several times." Shinpachi finished the sentence.

"Then you should also know he eyes on Chizuru-chan."

"Yeah. They called themselves, Oni."

"They are skilled but to call themselves Oni..." Shinpachi said.

"I am a Oni as well." Sen said quietly, shocking everyone.

"She's from an ancient Oni bloodline. She's Sen-hime-sama, a descendant of Shizuka Gozen. As for me, I am a ninja who has served this princess' bloodline for generations." The servant said calmly.

"Oh! I remember you! You were at Shimabara..." Harada trailed off. "Kimigiku-san?!" Shinpachi cried out.

"I see. So that's why you were so friendly. You were gathering information about the Shinsengumi." Hijikata said. Kimigiku only held her hand to her lips with a wide smirk.

"Shimabara? That's where you met her?" Chizuru said, a little confused.

"We went out to celebrate after a successful mission. Remember, Chizuru?" Harada said. She widened her eyes after a while, nodding her head.

"Since ancient times, those who held power lusted after the demons' strength, wishing to use it to further their own purposes." Sen explained.

"In the beginning, the demons disliked being caught up in human conflicts. Over time, they dispersed, seeking refuge in quiet seclusion." Kimigiku took over. "Having lived with humans for so long, demons with pure bloodlines have become rare."

"The strongest clan in the west is Kazama. In the east, was the largest clan, the Yukimura clan. You knew that, didn't you, Chizuru-chan. You knew that I knew as how you knew me." Sen said, looking at Chizuru, whose eyes were closed.

"Yes. I knew." Chizuru confessed, opening her eyes. "But I never knew Kazama wanted to be involved till that night when he attacked."

"I heard rumours that the Yukimura clan was destroyed but to think I see someone who is from the Yukimura clan..." Sen trailed off.

"Chizuru, why didn't you say?" Harada asked.

"Yeah!" Shinpachi agreed vehemently.

"If I did, would you believe?" Chizuru asked. "Even if I did say, we've become nothing but mere legends. What's there to say? Besides, we went in to hiding, of course I wouldn't say anything about the Oni." Everyone stayed silent.

"Then you should know that if two Oni possess pure bloodlines were to mate, their child would be an even stronger demon." Sen said to Chizuru. She nodded her head, her eyes at the floor.

"Yeah. That was their goal."

"So you lied." Hijikata said, a little angry.

"Yeah. Like I've said, would you have believed? It was also best not to say."

"If Kazama really attacked at full force, there is no way you could prevail."

"Hey, Sen-hime-sama, don't you think that's a little too harsh?" Shinpachi asked, ticked due to being down-sized.

"You've seen the power of Kazama. If she's with us, we should be able protect her better." Kimigiku explained.

"But that also means you might not be able to protect her." Hijikata countered.

Sen and Kimigiku frowned.

"What we're trying to say is, we can protect her better than you." Sen said.

"Why are you so sure of that?" Hijikata followed up.

"It doesn't matter." Chizuru cut in. "I would like to leave. Not with anyone, I want to leave alone by myself."

"Chizuru-chan!" Sen gasped quietly. "Why?"

"I entered here knowing full well that someday I'll have to leave here. Kazama has entered the picture, there's no way I can stay here anymore."

"With us here, we can protect you, Yukimura-kun!" Kondou tried to persuade but Chizuru shook her head. "I think I handle this myself. It is Kazama that has business with me, not you all. There's no reason to complicate things."

"Which means you might not be able to handle it as well." Hijikata said.

"It doesn't matter. I must leave." She sounded more determined than ever.

"Chizuru, you're not a bother, so stay." Shinpachi said quietly, unlike his usual loud voice. Widening her eyes and then reverting it back to it's original size, she smiled sadly at him.

"Even so, I still have to leave."

* * *

"Say, missy? Where do you want to go? You look like you will be travelling a long distance. I can send you if I'm on the way." An old man said to a lady with brown hair.

"Naniwa(1). I would like to go to Naniwa."

"All right. It's on the way, I'll send you safe and sound!" The old man grinned a toothless grin. The lady smiled as she got up the wagon that was filled with hay.

"Thank you."

"No problem so then, ha!" The old man whipped the horses lightly to pull the wagon and soon, it was moving. After a while, feeling a little bored after humming for aw while, the old man started a conversation with the lady.

"You're so young, I was a little shocked to think you will be travelling so far especially on such a hot weather. Be careful so that you don't get a heat stroke!" The old man cautioned. The lady smiled even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Yes. I have to no matter what. Thank you for your concern." Slowly, she stroke her hair, in deep thought.

"My name is Hideka Shuuji. But people call me Hide-jii." Hideka huffed, as if he minded it even though he did not sound like it. "So what's yours, missy?"

The lady muttered something.

"What? What did you say? I am a little old here so I can't hear very well. Haha!" The old man craned his neck to look at the mysterious lady sitting on his wagon.

"Chizuru... Yukimura Chizuru." The lady looked at him, smiling.

"Oh? Chizuru-chan, eh?" The old man faced the front again, humming his tuneless tune.

"That's a nice name."

* * *

(1) According to Wikipedia, or so I have read briefly, it seems that Osaka was called Naniwa in this period.

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter and review/PM me to give your thoughts on this new development!


	9. Chapter 9

Italics: Thoughts, Japanese words and emphasising.

**Bold: Dark thoughts.**

* * *

"Thank you very much for sending me here. May I ask, but do you have a daughter or a granddaughter?" Chizuru smiled at the old man.

"I have a daughter. A sweet one, that she is." Hideka grinned a toothless grin, with a hint of pride in his words.

"Then as thanks, please take this." Chizuru bowed, a flower hairpin made of white jade was in her hands. The old man's eyes widened.

"It's okay! I didn't expect anything after all it's along the way. Keep it for yourself! Besides, it's too expensive to be accepted!" He waved his hands, indicating a no.

"A kind deed should be repaid." With that, Chizuru grasp his hands and placed the hairpin there. She gripped his hands firmly. "It has been with me for so long but I never got the chance to use it. So it's fine." Chizuru smiled once again.

Staring at her before glancing to the hairpin, he asked. "What's the meaning of this carnation? It's lovely."

"Pure love. It's a woman's good luck gift." Chizuru bowed and walked off.

Clutching the hairpin, Hideka smiled. "She'll be happy to receive it!" With that, and a short bow, he whipped his horse and went on his way.

"May all good men be blessed. Her face was too sad for someone that young."

* * *

Near a cherry blossom tree, a female's voice can be heard.

"Oh so frustrating! We don't have anyone else who can play the flute and tonight, we have an important guest coming!" A middle-aged woman cried out in distress.

"Could we not look for one right now?" The man beside her asked, patting her shoulders to calm her down.

"If we could I'd have done that long ago! Besides, there was no one who played the flute like Kiku-chan." The woman moaned, swatting his hand away with a huff.

"Are you even listening to me?" She cried, realising the man was no longer listening to her, with his attention somewhere else. Annoyed, she hit him.

"Ouch! Okiya, I can hear a flute being played. Listen, Okiya! Doesn't it sound exquisite?" The man pointed to the right. She kept quiet immediately and slowly, her eyes widened.

"Quick! Find this person for me! We need this person!" The Okiya pushed the man to get him to run. After stumbling a bit, he nodded and dashed off first.

* * *

Agile fingers went across the flute and the musician's eyes brightened with delight at not losing her touch. Keeping up with the lively tune, many have already stood still to listen to the joyous tune she played.

She leaned against the side of the bridge looking towards the sky and soon, her fingers decreased its speed and then ended it with a fast and high note.

About a minute later when the music ended, many who were stunned to listen to her music clapped.

"It was great missy!" A few called. She bowed. Many came forward to drop coins.

"Thank you very much."

"Sorry, excuse me! Sorry! Excuse me!" A man squeezed forward with a woman right behind him, panting. A few people grumbled and soon, many of them dispersed to continue what they were doing earlier on.

"Your music was very beautiful." The woman said after regaining her composure from running. The young woman blinked. "Thank you." She said softly as she kept the flute.

"Okiya, she'll do, won't she? Just nice, she can replace the dead Kiku-chan!"

"Yes, yes, let me finish!" The Okiya gave the excited man a glare and jabbed at him at the rib. Wincing, the man stood behind her.

"You're new here aren't you?" She asked. "Music is rarely heard out in the open here." The young woman nodded her head.

"You need a job, don't you? How about working at our place? We'll give you a place to stay. The rest is yours. Not only that, we'll pay you." The Okiya offered, glancing at the small pile of coins the young woman gained from that short piece of music.

_She's good._

"For how long?" The young woman tilted her head with a small smile.

"As long as possible." The Okiya replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The young woman chuckled. "That's tough. All right. But if I have to leave, I must."

The woman smirked and folded her arms. "What's your name?"

The woman's smile widened. "Just call me Chizuru."

"Chizuru? That's a nice name. Follow me." With a wave, the woman walked off with the man behind her.

Chizuru gathered her things and serenely, she smiled.

* * *

"This is where you'll sleep. Whenever we need you, someone will come for you and lead you to the room. Just play your flute to suit the mood inside the room." Chizuru nodded at the woman.

"I am the Okiya of this place. Later on, I'll introduce you to my girls. For now, you can rest." With that the Okiya left Chizuru. Chizuru bowed and entered her room quietly.

Noting the features of the room. It was all bare save for a futon and a small drawer. Sparse and small, but at least it was clean. Chizuru changed her clothes and brushed her hair, humming to a tune. Then, she laid on the futon, and closed her eyes.

_Soon, everything must come to an end but till then, I have to do what I have to do._

* * *

The loud chattering of the various young women seemed as if would never cease with how enthusiastic they were in their conversations while the lanterns' light stayed strong in the huge room where not even a gust of wind would reach unless does by a fan. The walls were painted with deep red camellias(1) and daisies(2) upon the light brown coloured walls with dark cherry wood frames which is accompanied by the wooden floors and sliding doors made of the same wood.

All of the woman were dressed in various kimonos that were either brightly coloured or outstanding by itself with the unique and different designs on them which almost brings life to the person wearing it.

Soon the chattering became giggles and whispers that echoed within the room from their dark red lips as they could hear someone coming.

The well crafted doors slid open and then their Okiya entered.

"I could hear your voices from far away and you call yourselves women?" The Okiya raised an eyebrow. "I don't want a repeat of this."

The women had guilty looks on their faces. "Sorry," they murmured. The Okiya muttered something under her breath and sighed.

"Let me introduce you. This is Chizuru, our new flutist just in case you if any of you think she's a thief. She'll be replacing Kiku-chan." Chizuru bowed. A few murmurs were heard.

"Nice to meet everyone. My name Chizuru." The Okiya nodded in approval.

"Yuuko! Stand up so that I can see you." She called.

A small framed woman with a light blue kimono lined with lime green and a yellow obi stood up slowly and gracefully. The small white flowers on her kimono seemed to made her more feminine and frail. Her dark chocolate hair was neatly tied up and various yellow hairpins with a single white flower hairpin placed at the side.

Despite the way she dressed, her golden orbs shown brightly with confidence which was a great contrast.

"This is Yuuko. She's our _oiran _and will be attending to an important guest. Play some music to suit the mood. Yuuko. Show her where should she go." The Okiya said.

Yuuko bowed and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Chizuru. My name is Yuuko." Chizuru bowed back.

The Okiya clapped her hands. "Introduction is over. We have a long night ahead of us so I need everyone to prepare." All the women got up and left the room quickly with as much grave as possible to prepare themselves except for Yuuko and Chizuru.

"Follow me," Yuuko beckoned with her hand and slowly, she led Chizuru into a room.

"_Oiran_, please get ready. Chizuru-san, please come this way. We'll pass you a kimono to wear and later, we have to put a bit of makeup on you." A woman then pulled Chizuru away while few more pushed Yuuko, into the room.

"Ah, okay, okay," Chizuru said as she tried to calm the rushing woman down. "I didn't know musicians had to."

"In here, yes." The woman replied. "We're here. Come, we do not have much time to prepare."

Soon, Chizuru found herself in a black kimono with white linings with a bit of powder on her face and a dash of pink on her lips and eyes. Pursing them together, she gripped her flute tightly.

"Nervous?" Chizuru looked up to see Yuuko who was now dressed in a red kimono with bright yellow linings and a dark purple obi with white cursive designs on it. To make the kimono less plain, the hems had primroses(3) sewn around which gradually spread out though they were sparse.

Chizuru forced a smile. "A little."

"You'll get used to it." Yuuko said kindly. Then, she walked across the tatami and sat there.

"I thought that we were suppose to come in after the guest has arrived." Chizuru asked.

"Normally, yes but this guest is special therefore, we must wait." Yuuko said quietly. "He should be coming soon. Lets settle down." Chizuru nodded her head.

**I should get use to it for a while.**

A few minutes later, the guest arrived.

* * *

It was only till late morning when Chizuru woke up.

"Well then, Okiya, I shall leave for lunch." Chizuru smiled and bowed as she left the premises with her sword hidden carefully in her kimono.

"Just come back for the guest at night. I heard your play was wonderful and the guest was pleased. It'll be good for my business." The Okiya smirked. Chizuru smiled in return and left.

"Okiya, is she fine?" Yuuko asked softly.

"Looks fine to me. Not bad for her first night. Why are you so worried?"

"Well, a retainer tried to flirt with her and nearly _touched _her." Yuuko stared as Chizuru left.

"Well, it was kind of expected with a face like that." The Okiya shrugged. "Rest well, Yuuko. You'll need it." With a pat on the shoulders, the Okiya left. Slowly, Yuuko headed back to her bedchamber.

After eating, Chizuru left and headed to a nearby forest. In there, she practiced her swordsmanship. Angrily, she thrust her sword into the air. Imagining the retainer's face materialise, she pretended to cut it down. Panting, she wiped off her perspiration and sat down to rest for awhile before heading back.

Days like the first continued. Some men even came, just to hear her play or see her face. Many a times, Chizuru found herself in an unwanted situation. Without a choice, Chizuru bribed the Okiya to perish the thought about trying to make her a courtesan by not giving her her pay at all and to replace it, food and the necessities like a bath would be provided.

The Okiya, however was not about to lose money that she could earn - Chizuru was a flutist that was not only just solely for entertaining purposes but was also a host. Satisfied with how the situation was, Chizuru continued on such days though she demanded at times a certain amount of money for some expenses. The Okiya was only to happy to give her that tiny amount so long as she stayed to play her flute.

Chizuru had also started to teach another flutist her songs as she prepared for the day she leave.

One night, a maid came to her room.

"Chizuru-san. There's a man who wishes to see you."

Luckily, Chizuru had yet to remove her makeup and undo her hair.

"I thought there were no longer anymore customers for me to attend to." She called.

"This customer was sudden. He paid quite a lot of money tonight so..."

"All right. I understand." Chizuru took her flute and slide opened the door. "Please lead the way." The maid bowed and Chizuru followed her.

"Please enter." The maid bowed and before leaving, she gave her a tray with sake. Chizuru bowed back. She kneeled on the floor and knocked gently on the door.

"Please excuse me," She slid the door open and went in.

"My name is Chizuru. You've called for me?" She did a _seiza bow_.

"Yeah. Come closer." Chizuru tensed at the voice and looked up. Her eyes widened. She did as she was told.

"How may I address you, sir?"

"Wind." The man humoured her.

"All right. Wind-sama (Kaze), would you like some sake?" Chizuru smiled.

Wind held out his cup as Chizuru poured the sake. His eyes never left her form.

"You play the flute don't you?"

"Indeed." Chizuru set the bottle of sake down. "Would you like a song?"

Wind gazed at her for awhile, as if he was deep in thought. "Play any song you like."

"All right. Then I shall play The Beginning of the Wind*****." She smiled serenely as she held the mouth of the flute to her lips.

*** - The Author just made it up.**

Wind raised his eyebrow but listened to her song.

"Well played." He clapped after the song ended. Chizuru bowed. "Truly, fitting be my bride. Not only do you have some music talent, you have a pretty face and you're good at pleasing people." Wind smirked and lifted her face up.

"You're as arrogant as always, Kazama-san." Chizuru said as she removed his hand from her chin.

Wind, now known as Kazama smirked. "It's the truth."

"Want more sake?" Chizuru offered. "We have the whole night to spend."

"You've gotten more obedient since you've stepped into this place, haven't you?" Kazama held out his cup. She poured the sake once more.

"Not at all. I do get my way." Chizuru chuckled, a hands covering her mouth.

"Well, then shall we talk about how you made yourself well known in a lot of areas?" Kazama started, grabbing her hand, making her come closer to him.

"Did I? I guess I am pleased." Chizuru smiled a smile that would unnerve most as she simply kept up with Kazama's pace and went forward.

"Sure you did. You were begging to be noticed. All that trouble of leaving the Shinsengumi though I can't say I am displeased." He brought the distance between their lips closer.

Chizuru gently pushed him though he did not budge. With a huff, her head leaned backwards.

"Using your own name like this, I like it." Kazama used his other hand to bring Chizuru's head forward as he pressed his lips against her.

"Arrogant." Chizuru murmured after pushing his head away, a light blush formed on her cheeks. He smirked.

"You had no other way to find me other than to make yourself known somehow. The easiest was like this after all." He swoop in for another kiss though Chizuru turned her head away. Instead, Kazama nibbled on her earlobe and made her gasped as she unconsciously pushed her body towards him.

"H-hey!" Her face got redder. She pushed him harder. Fortunately, he stopped. She took the chance to slip away from him. She glared at him as he bored his eyes into hers.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing it here in such a dirty place. We must be married before it can happen." Kazama took a step backwards and sat down.

"Chizuru," he started, this time round, he poured the sake out himself. "Leave this place with me." Chizuru tilted her head as if in wonder and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Patting away invisible dust on her kimono, she commented.

"You say as if I was sold to here."

A lace of humour was in it.

Kazama smirked once again for who knows how many times he did that.

* * *

(1) - You're a flame in my heart

(2) - Innocence; Loyal Love; I'll Never Tell; Purity (I focused on the 'I'll never tell'.)

(3) - I can't live without you

I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. :)


End file.
